GATE Thus XCOM Fought there
by Cronus Prime
Summary: After the Invasion of the Aliens in 2015, humanity proved it was a powerful force to be reckoned with. The Invaders were defeated and their technology was used to advance civilisation by several years. However, a mysterious GATE has appeared in Japan, and what had came through it has made a grave mistake...and Humanity doesn't take harm to it's people lightly. Viligo Confido!
1. The Gate opens: A Medieval threat?

**Well, well, well...I didn't think I'd see you beautiful sons of bitches so soon. ;)**

 **Hey everyone and Welcome to GATE: Thus XCOM fought there. A GATE and XCOM crossover!**

 **Now I would like to point out that this first chapter may not the the best but it will get better when I re-watch the anime and get some ideas while playing XCOM 2 again. Now for all those people who are tuning in for the first time to my stories, Welcome!**

 **But for those who have been with me for some time.**

 **I'd like to say thank you for being there and being understanding of my situation. I have got more time off at the moment to get things back on track with my family and I'm able to write this which is surprising for me. Now For all those who know GATE like the back of their hand let me know on how to improve it.**

 **For all those who know XCOM like the back of their hand, same thing let me know.**

 **Now don't expect an upload schedule. I'm doing this to help keep my mind of the shit I'm going through and it's a nice feeling letting your imagination run wild and free.**

 **But enough outta me I'll see ya down below!**

 **Viligo Confido!**

* * *

 **GATE: Thus XCOM Fought there**

 **The Gate Opens: A Medieval threat?**

Humanity as a species isn't perfect, but when pushed to the edge or backed into a corner. It will fight tooth and nail to survive, and it's even a stronger threat when it is united and bands together against a common foe.

And that's exactly what it did.

In 2015 strange pods rained from the sky and crashed into civilian populated areas. Soon after extra-terrestrial contact was made in Germany. After news had spread to the council of nations, a special force was organised to combat the Aline threat, having the most advanced technology, smartest minds in construction and science and the most elite trained soldiers the world could offer all in one place.

Thus the XCOM project was activated.

After each victory, one after another XCOM only got stronger with little setbacks from the Aliens they harnessed and reversed engineered their technology with new weapons, Psionic implementation, Genetic Modification, Cybernetic Augmentation, Humanity was fighting back against the otherworldly menace. However it wasn't just the Aliens that were operating in the shadows when the Aliens attacked, another organisation that supported the mutation of the Alien DNA and attempted to take control of the council while they were distracted by the Aliens.

An organisation Known as EXHALT which rivalled XCOM, did everything in their power to sabotage XCOM's efforts in saving the earth. However after each defeat EXALT eventually ran out of places to hide and their main headquarters was eventually destroyed by XCOM's forces leaving the rest of the shattered organisation to go into hiding and hasn't been heard of since.

XCOM didn't go unscathed however, the project lost many great men and women during the war and lost more during the attack on XCOM headquarters which lead to many more deaths of the project's personnel. However, even when they were outnumbered and outgunned against impossible odds XCOM had repelled the attack and left a message for the Aliens that when backed into a corner you still won't win that easily. XCOM then took the fight back to them and attacked their Temple Ship which served as the "Mother Ship" of the entire Invasion.

A strike team infiltrated the ship and reached the bridge of the massive vessel and defeated the Uber Ethereal. But at a cost of a Volunteer by the name of Conor Lynch, who sacrificed himself to allow the rest of the strike team to escape the ship before it could destroy the earth by directing the ship far from earth's orbit and was ultimately destroyed. Saving the entire world in the process.

His Actions allowed humanity to further advance its technology another 10 years. XCOM Became Known to the world as it's protector and the men and women who served were the true heroes of humanity. The actions of XCOM sent a very clear message that Humanity is not as weak and was a very powerful force to be reckoned with.

After the war all was peaceful for the next 10 years and the human race was more advance than before to improve their daily lives with the help of the Alien's superior technology.

However, like all good things, they must come to an end.

Just…not the end you would think.

* * *

 **Operation: Dormant Fire**

 **Date: March 7** **th** **2025**

 **CPT-Alan 'Alcatraz' Miles.**

 **Team: Strike-1.**

 **Location: XCOM Skyranger inbound on Ginza district of Tokyo Japan.**

 **Objectives: Assist Local Defence and peacekeeping forces in defending civilians against Non-Alien threat. Eliminate all hostiles.**

.

"Prepare for Deployment Strike-1!" I heard our pilot nicknamed 'Big Sky' over the intercom as I looked around the Skyranger with observing my Squad who I had been serving with since the war with the aliens began.

On the seat in front of me in the middle sat the team's sniper Melaina Demopolous, or we call her 'Lady Grey'. She was fitted with a Plasma Sniper and whenever she's in the skies with her Archangel Armour she rarely misses a shot. We call her that nickname because of her grey armour.

Next was our top Medic Tracy Cooper or 'Gypsy', she never fails to patch up a squad member and knows how to put her medical tools to use in the field. You could say it was not natural, hence her name.

On the far left of the two was our Squad leader Felix Ruiz, or 'Hulk' due to him being the only MEC trooper in our squad. He is a veteran soldier who was part of the first contact squad in Germany leaving him as the only survivor. Now with Cybernetic Augmentations becoming a MEC trooper gave his name and how fierce he fought the aliens has earnt him his name.

Next to me was the Heavy weapons of the group carrying the oversized heavy plasma cannon, was Sophie Hughes or 'Sunny' as we call her due to her Yellow armour and her attitude towards getting kills on the field which make her quite ecstatic when she racks em up. It's a little scary at how normal she sees it.

And finally to my left was the only other assault in Strike-1 other than myself was Philippe Girard nicknamed 'Mad Man', When the Aliens invaded his home country of France he was sure to get payback for what they did. I don't blame em whenever he uncloaks to strike an enemy down you'll understand why he's called that among the team.

And the only other member left is me. Alan Miles, going by the name 'Alcatraz'. I had the unfortunate luck of being attacked by Psionic attacks and getting suppressed a lot. However whenever I act upon these situations I always escape them by either running faster than they can get a shot onto me, resisting Psionic attacks or just killing the poor bastard that was aiming their gun at me. Whenever this situation happened it required another squad mate to get out of them. I didn't need to, like breaking free from a prison of sorts. And like my name suggests is how I got it.

We then got a transmission coming from Central Officer Bradford at HQ giving us the mission details. The Screen in the Skyranger came online and Central's face was shown.

" _You are being deployed into Tokyo Japan for this one. At 03:00 hours the city centre in Ginza District was attacked by an unknown enemy coming from a GATE which appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the District. After ruling out the reports by local Law enforcement we believe the enemy to be…Medieval in nature"._

Now this got our attention.

" _Shortly after the enemy came through the GATE, they started attacking civilians and have had reports from the Local Law Enforcement that they are kidnapping them as well"._ The Image then showed several literal Knights in armour and others on Horseback running amuck in the streets. Not to mention there were Dragons in the air flying within the AO as well. _"As you know Japan is a member of the Council, and have requested our assistance. Our Mission is to assist any Local Law Enforcement and Military presence on the ground gather the civilians and hold out until the JSDF arrive with Reinforcements to secure the city. Central Out"._ After the briefing we were still trying to process what he had just supplied us.

"Ok show of hands, who else thinks this is a bit wacko?" Sunny said with her hand being raised along with Mad Man as well as pretty much all of the squad besides Hulk.

" _ **Regardless of the briefing and the images shown to us, we have a job to do and we're going to do it".**_ Hulk addressed professionally with his robotic voice.

"Alright what's the call Sir?" I asked wanting to know how to deal with a threat that's currently centuries behind us in technology and warfare.

" **Sunny, Madman, Lady Grey and Myself Will meet with the Local Military and Law Enforcement and help hold off the incoming attackers. Alcatraz and Gypsy you two are to head over to the mass of the civilian populace and protect them at all costs. Are we clear?"** Hulk said giving our instructions.

"YES SIR!"

We had arrived at our destination and the team repelled down while Hulk just jumped from the Skyranger, we all were geared up with the best tech XCOM could offer, Plasma weapons, MEC trooper, Cloaking, Psionic abilities and of course power armour to go with it all. The majority of the squad raced to engage the main force of the attacking position while Gypsy and I raced towards what seemed to be the main cluster of Civilians which were all at an old temple of sorts with the occasional police officer around. It wasn't going to be enough to stop all of the enemy force that were heading this way.

" _Central to team 2, get the civilians to safety. Hostile forces are closing on your position!"_ Bradford ordered and we made a b-line to a booth where there seems to be something going on.

"You need to open the Gates and get these people inside!" A civilian said to two police officers that were in a security booth of sorts. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You need to just need to follow our instructions!" One said after another. I walked up to them and by me and Gypsy appearing they were shocked to see us since our Titan armour made us look a bit taller and intimidating.

"Get these gates open and get the civilians inside!" I said to them, the civilian looked at me before answering.

"Who are you?"

"Captain Alan 'Alcatraz' Miles of the XCOM Project, if you want to save a lot of lives get them open or I'll force em open myself". I said as if it were a direct order and which it was. They didn't argue and nodded before the officer in charge gave the order to have the gates opened. As they did, all the people started rushing in for safety while Gypsy and I covered the very end of the line. We then got a com from Hulk.

" _ **Gypsy, Alcatraz hostile forces are moving on your location! We couldn't stop them all from breaking through be prepared for an all-out assault!"**_

"Rodger that Hulk! Taking defensive positions now!" I radioed back as I then turned to the Police officers and the civilian who was still here. We then saw several Riot control squads setting up positions as well we join them and set ourselves up with the Police Captain and as well as the civilian, and heard from them that a couple of helicopters were in-route. I looked at the civilian still present.

"What's your story?" I asked him.

"Well I'm part of the JSDF, I'm off duty at the moment but as you can see. This started happening". He shrugged which seemed like the honest answer. We then saw the horde of enemies advancing towards us and when they got in range we all opened fire, unloading a barrage of bullets and for Gypsy and I, we unloaded several blasts of plasma at the poor bastards who were unlucky to get hit by em. They kept advancing on us but I saw a soldier on horseback get sit directly in the head and looked up to see Lady Grey in the air picking off the enemy from above.

Sunny, Mad Man and Hulk attacked from the side and got the jump on the enemy. Madman disrupted them with either his Psionic attacks or tore em to shreds with his Alloy cannon. Sunny held down the trigger on her Heavy Plasma and didn't let go until she needed to reload. Hulk however used His Kinetic Strike Module to uppercut the larger units or just full on stampede them with his Cyber suit, being literal a living bulldozer.

The enemy started to lose ground and the formations were breaking apart. And then several Military vehicles rolled in with squads of soldiers laying down fire on any stragglers that were left in the AO. When the smoke and gunfire had ceased all over the streets of Japan were corpses, blood and bullets littered the streets, even if this wasn't as worse when the Aliens attacked 10 years ago.

It's something that no soldier can really forget no matter how hard they try. This is something you have to live with for the rest of your days.

I was no exception.

* * *

 **XCOM Head Quarters 'Ant hill'**

 **Location: CLASSIFIED**

 **2 Months Later**

" _Captain Miles to the Situation Room, Captain Miles to the Situation room"._

I began making my way to the requested destination as to wonder why I was being called there. I mean Sure my team aided in Japan's defence of the Ginza district in Japan which was named "The Ginza incident" but to be specifically called there? That doesn't usually happen as often since it's usually the Commander who'd be called there. I walked up to the door which would lead me to the Situation room which was guarded by two Personnel with conventional weapons, being the standard Pistol and X-9 Assault rifles along with Kevlar vests. They both stood straight as the let me inside.

As I did walk in I saw that Hulk were there along with Bradford as well as the commander.

"You wanted to see me Sirs?" I asked as I stood before them with my arms behind my back.

"Glad you could join us Captain. We've gotten a transmission from the Council addressed to us about the Ginza incident, however Colonel Ruiz has offered you to be here personally. Let's Here what they have to say". Bradford stated as we all turned our attention towards the big screen to see the Spokesman of the Council of Nations appeared before us.

" **Hello Commander. I wish to inform you that Japan will be sending a task force through the GATE in response to the threat of the Ginza incident. Japan's Prime minister has offered us an opportunity for a joint operation with the JSDF to the other side of the GATE, and has given us the resources and full access to theirs for when we reach the other side. We will continue to supply whatever additional resources needed to move XCOM through the GATE and beyond. The Operation will commence one month from now. Farewell Commander. We hope that you are met with…Continued Success.**

The feed then stopped as Bradford spoke before everyone else.

"Sounds like we better get started". He said as looked at Hulk. "We'll leave you to it Colonel". Bradford and the Commander walked out of the Situation room leaving me and the Colonel the only ones here.

" **Miles, I gave it some thought and I had spoken to the higher ups about this". He said to me. "I'm having you in charge of your own squad".** This left me shocked as I had to double take for second. **"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this, so I'll say it. I've seen you when the war with the Aliens was still going on, you weren't afraid to fight a Sectiod or a Thin Man with nothing just a Cricket bat. When I suggested you for enlistment for XCOM you continued to surprise me. Now I think you're ready to handle the responsibility".** Hulk Explained to me in which I nodded in understanding.

"When will I get this squad of mine anyway?" I asked.

" **When we have a secure base of operations on the other side of the GATE. I'll be Coordinating with the higher ups of the JSDF as well as out in the field. You'll be with me for a little while longer when we reach the other side. The people you'll be leading will come with us and be under my command for a short time before you take over".** He answered for me.

"Will I have a choice in picking the members?" I asked and he nodded handing me a data pad listing all the troops of the XCOM Project.

" **Just let me know on who your pick is and I'll handle the rest".** He stated as I nodded before looking at the selection of Personnel I have to pick from.

And I've got an idea on who to pick for my new squad.

* * *

 **There you have it guys, my first piece of work in...months so to say.**

 **Now as I bet your wondering how my Dad is. Well he's moved out of the hospital and into Rehabilitation in trying to get him to speak better and getting his movement back which is great news. However he'll need a prosthetic skull to cover his brain since he old one was infected.**

 **But don't worry it's made of titanium, so it's strong shit.**

 **I went to visit him more before he was transferred and he's getting better with every visit. But he's got a long way to go.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little project, but just out of curiosity, what kind of trooper from XCOM: Enemy Within is your favourite? And what combination do you like to use? I like using MEC Troopers, since it gives me more temptation to unload everything into a Sectopod with all that heavy weaponry.**

 **Also I was listening to the XCOM soundtrack on Youtube to match the atmosphere. I recommend you do the same. ;)**

 **Now as I make these chapters I'm watching the anime as well so I know what to work with. But i think we can ll agree when I say this.**

 **Can we please get a Season 3? Is it too much to ask for?**

 **Anyway, be sure to let me know you're thoughts on the story. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **CRONUS PRIME HAS RETURNED!**


	2. In the pipe 5 by 5

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter of GATE: Thus XCOM fought there!**

 **Now I was meant to upload this a couple of days ago but I had work and I was flat out working my ass off since...you know. Anyway I've gotten this chapter out and I noticed it's pretty long so I hope this compensates for the short and simple opening chapter.**

 **Now there isn't much to say than enjoy the work I have put together!**

 **See ya down below!**

* * *

 **In the pipe 5 by 5**

A month had passed and the commander had given us the green light to deploy in the Ginza district. Some of my squad who I will be leaving to form a new one is currently in a Behemoth Tank curtesy of XCOM's reverse engineering and the Alien's technology. This baby is able to transport a full squad of troops and even MEC Troopers, they work exactly like a Sky ranger but it's a Tank that has three concealed plasma guns, rocket launcher and 3 tonnes of armour thick enough that several M1 Abrams would have trouble busting through.

My Squad wasn't the only one going through. The one that I will have under my command as well as another squad will be joining us as well. I know just having 3 squads of 6 from XCOM may not be much but we prefer quality over quantity. It worked when the Aliens invaded, plus even having a single squad of XCOM troops can do some damage but having 18 of em as well as having MEC Troopers, PSI Operatives, S.H. and even normal infantry there's a mix of everything in this project so nothing is ever really the same.

I was off to the side of the road seeing there were a bunch of flowers laid to those who had died 3 months ago. I was wearing my Armour like usual but my loadout was conventional weaponry such as the XCOM Pistol and the X-9 Assault rifle, we didn't really need to use Laser or plasma weapons. No real point.

I looked along the table to see many names in the massacre, I close my eyes and sighed just seeing how many had died. I paid my respects and walked away to the tanks that my squad was at, three of the Behemoths were on the road in V formation with my squad's tank being the front one. We were all gathered around the tanks and we then heard the Prime Minster of Japan give his speech to the JSDF before we enter the GATE.

"I am Lt. General Hazama! Several missions have scouted the region over the past 4 weeks. So far all of them have returned safely but we still don't know what we're facing".

'If you'd seen the Ginza incident, you'd have a pretty good idea but I digress'. I thought to myself.

"Then I suggest you'd all get ready for a firefight the moment we reach the other side!" The Lt. General said as I then looked over to the same JSDF member who I met during the incident who I learned was Yoji Itami. Seemed much more the part with the uniform on from when I first met him.

"One more thing. Several squads of XCOM soldiers have been given permission for a join operation with the JSDF and will assist in our endeavours. So I want you to treat them with the utmost respect, and are fellow comrades for this deployment. We'll be moving out shortly. Standby!" Hazama announced as our presence was now more known as the rest of XCOM had started getting ready and the JSDF were now arming up with what seemed to be old Type-64 rifles and old radio equipment which seemed to be almost prehistoric compared to the stuff that we have here when we advance civilisation with the Alien tech. I guess two minds think alike huh?

I walked over to Itami who was still equipping his gear and he noticed me as I came up to him.

"Funny seeing you here Itami". I said with a short chuckle.

"Well good morning to you Captain". He replied with a smile as he began loading his rifle and stuffing extra ammo in his vest. "So why the down grade from plasma weapons to bullets anyway?" He asked wondering why I wasn't using the same weapons I had when we met.

"Weren't necessary. We're fighting a medieval enemy who is possibly centuries behind us when it comes in technology and conventional weapons are more than enough to support XCOM through the GATE". I answered, Itami nodded in understanding. "Besides, the Council of Nations would want XCOM through the GATE since the Alien's haven't tried to attack us again since 10 years ago so it'd be best it we have our advance Tech stay here just in case".

"Well it'll be great to have earth's heroes tagging along with us huh?" He joked as we both shared a laugh.

"Yea too right mate, too right. I was thinking of visiting Japan but the so called "Special Region" has gotten my interest, I mean this stuff you'd only find in a fairy tale or something but to see it for real. It still kinda surprises me. But then again I've fought against aliens so I guess my surprise was brought down a bit". I shrugged.

"Well whatever's on the other side of the GATE I think we have a pretty good chance. Considering we have guns and they have swords and arrows". Itami stated.

"Yea, Well I'd better get back to my squad see ya on the other side Itami". I said as I then put my helmet on and walked back to the Behemoths.

"You too Captain!" I heard him call back to me. As I made my way to the back of the behemoth I then sat down next to Sunny who nudged me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"Who was that you were talking to over there?" She asked me.

"A friend". I answered honestly and simply she just shrugged and held her M249 in her hands and strummed her fingers, on the weapon in possibly anticipation. We then got word that the JSDF Tanks had rolled through being the spearhead of the operation while XCOM's Behemoths and JSDF Humvees and troop transports waited for the green light to follow them through with our tanks being the front acting as a shield of sorts to protect our allies behind us. I mean I'm not worried since these things are meant to take mortar strikes head on and be able to return to base for repairs. The fuck are swords, arrows and fire breathing dragons gonna do?

Seriously…what?

I then felt the Behemoth start to move and then knew that we were going on through the GATE now. A camera feed on the tank came up on my HUD and saw it was dark as all balls in here save for the vehicle's headlights and the Humvee's headlights behind us lighting the way. Then after another 3 minutes or so there was light at the end of the tunnel showing that the other side of the GATE to the Special Region was now in sight.

When we reached it was night time and saw several of the JSDF tanks stopped up ahead making a firing line. When the Behemoth stopped I saw several lights in the distance meaning there were legions of enemies over there. Meaning there's gonna be fighting and this time we're ready for it.

" **All XCOM forces, JSDF are taking defensive positions spread out and reinforce the front line NOW!"** Hulk ordered as he slipped his helmet on and the back of the transport lowered having all of us rush out and taking positions on the hill near rocks and any other parts of the environment we could use for cover. I ran and took my position and found Itami along with several other JSDF troops.

"Told ya I'd see you on the other side here". I smiled under my helmet at Itami who just shook his head with a smile. I looked at the soldiers who were in awe of seeing an XCOM soldier in their presence seeing as how we were the ones who defeat the alien threat. "G'day mates". I greeted with a chuckle as any normal Aussie would. We then looked up ahead and saw that the enemy wasn't moving. "What are they waiting for?" I asked aloud.

"Dunno, but I can see it getting brighter, meaning that sun rise will be here shorty". Itami stated before looking at me. "Can you see them with that helmet of yours?" He asked.

"Yea I can see em, but the torches are playing hell with my night vision. I can see nothing but the light of the torches and the dragons in the air, nothing else other than that". I replied checking my rifle and switching the safety off as well as keeping my trigger finger ready for when the fighting starts to begin. But when it was almost impossible to see, I turned off my night vision and saw that the sun was rising. I looked up to see the sun had now shined its rays over the field.

We then saw the enemy had begun charging towards us.

" **All units this is Colonel Ruiz. Hold fire until the order is given, hold fire until the enemy is within range!"** Hulk called to everyone with that synthetic voice of his being hear through the firing line. Itami, the nearby soldiers and I took aim with our weapons and waited for Hulk's call to fire.

" **Steady!"**

The enemy kept charging and became more visible as they got close.

" **Steady!"**

They nearly reached the halfway point of the battlefield and looked over to see several MEC Troopers wielding Mini-Guns instead of Particle cannons or Railguns but were the MEC-3 Paladins where some of them were MEC-2 Sentinels each had various loadouts on their Cyber Suits. I then turned back to the charging enemy and aimed down the sights of my X-9 and had my trigger ready.

" **OPEN FIRE!"**

I then pulled the trigger along with everyone else and within seconds the enemy force was getting cut down within mere seconds. Infantry weapons were doing the damage they would back at the Ginza incident but the fact there's now tanks involved, they just blew away clusters of enemies with the main guns, the MECs were ripping away the enemy quite literally since the Mini-Gun held about 1000 rounds per clip and never needed to reload. Our Behemoths were firing Plasma blasts at the forces on the ground or launching rockets at the dragons flying from above. With all the firepower on our side it was pretty much a one sided fight, the enemy was being cut down by the numbers and wasn't standing half or even a quarter of a chance against everything we have here.

It makes me honestly wonder though.

How could an enemy like this stand a chance against us?

* * *

Since the first attack when we reached the other side of the GATE and it wasn't hard keeping the enemy at bay with the weapons we had, was 2 weeks ago. XCOM and the JSDF had already started to set up a forward operating base here and even though we have only just started we still had a ways to go but it's still very defendable. The enemy force is more of an annoyance as several other forces with different armour usually attack us in hopes to weaken us.

And I'm you can guess how well that went for em.

I was currently with Mad Man near the mortars that belonged to the JSDF because we've had reports that a large enemy force was heading our way due to JSDF scouts and Hulk put us on duty. I heard one of the crews radios go off and ordered the other crews to fire when ready, they fired the mortars and the explosions decimated the enemy as the tanks main guns tore through them without any sort of trouble and the Anti-Air defences made short work of the flying enemies with ease, due to dragons…or Wyverns, I think it's hard to tell from down here, they were so slow a rookie could shoot them out of the air.

It was just another easy as defence.

But all I could do was just sigh and shake my head.

* * *

Night had fallen and scouting reports had said that they will be attempting a night raid on the same day. You'd think they'd retreat but no. They think they can take us out at night when they think they can strike us, but it helps when you have night vision everything on your vehicles, weapons and armour. Well, if you're XCOM like me.

If you're the JSDF you'd fire of several flares in the sky revealing the enemy which failed to sneak up on us. They were lit up as if it were day time which the first assault had ended mere hours ago. The Tanks had fired the first shots signalling weapons free for all forces on the firing line, and once again a hail of bullets rained on the enemy forces at the exterior defences which consisted of ditches and barbed wire. As if the bullets weren't stopping them already, now we have bloody barbed wire which to them is like a dead end, and barbed wire is a bitch to get through if you're a normal marine or foot soldier and not wearing power armour.

Tonight thought…I almost feel sorry for them since I feel like this doesn't seem like a war.

* * *

When morning had come Itami and I had walked up through the battle's aftermath and saw that it was a sea of bodies. We looked up and saw hundreds of vultures in the sky, each searching for a carcass to feast on. In all honesty I shuddered at the mere sight of the sheer number of vultures in the sky.

"So did you hear the report? Intel said they lost 60, 000". One of the JSDF soldiers said to Itami who I learned was Takeo Kurata back when we first defended the entrance of the GATE when we arrived.

"Plus 60, 000 in Ginza, 2 army corps worth of men". Itami said as he picked up what seems to be a limb of a bow.

"Not even XCOM could fathom the amount of bodies that are lost. The Aliens didn't even abduct that many people, it was possibly in the tens of thousands, but to now know that we just gunned down that many people without even suffering a casualty. It honestly just doesn't feel right to me". I stated.

"Don't tell me you two feel sorry for them". Takeo said.

"120, 000 people? Why would they send so many? And what kind of country are we fighting?" Itami replied as he chucked the bow part with enough force to make it sore a few feet before touching the ground.

"I dunno mates. But I kinda feel that we're just…I dunno making a massacre? Anyone feel me?" I asked the two of them and as expected they nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

A few days later I was called to the 5th combat team headquarters were Hulk was as he told me about a recon job and nothing more. As I walked in the tent I was greeted by Hulk, one of the JSDF officers and Itami.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" I asked Hulk.

" **Glad you can make it Alcatraz. First Lieutenant Itami has been put in charge of the Third Recon and Surveillance unit. I have requested that you'd put your new team to the test by going along with them. I've been told that the team is consisting of 12 personnel. Adding in another 6 was a little tough to squeeze in but I'm certain you can manage".** Hulk explained to me and started to go even further. **"Your assignment is the same as theirs, establish contact with the locals and friendly relations with them is the short and simple, they've allowed us to borrow one of their Humvees as transport since the Behemoths won't be able to keep up if things get hot".** Hulk finished as I then nodded in response.

"Alright when will I meet the team then?" I asked my CO. He motioned me to follow him and walked out of the tent, I was about to follow but I looked back towards Itami. "I'll be with ya in a moment mate, don't leave without us ok?" I smiled as I saw him smile back awkwardly which made me wonder.

'Did he get chewed up by his CO or what?' I mentally wondered but shrugged as I followed Hulk towards XCOM's barracks. I walked into the room and inside was my squad gearing up, I would be commanding and tagging along with Itami's recon team.

One of them I instantly recognised was Shaojie Zhang or "Chilong", I was part of the response team that extracted him from China during the invasion in Operation Slingshot. He had joined XCOM's ranks after we brought him back before he could be assassinated by a group of Sectiods and Thin Men. He had taken a liking to heavy weapons and carried enough explosives to decimate an entire unit of aliens.

The other was wearing what was navy blue armour and had an Australian flag on the back of her armour much like I had. However she wore a Barret instead of a helmet which meant it showed some authority in the squad. Her name was Beth Harris.

Another wore black Archangel Armour and had a headset over the cap he was wearing on his head, and he was checking his sniper rifle which mean he was the squad's sharpshooter. by the name of Abdullah Kharam. This became common sense to have snipers wearing jetpacks since they can do a lot of damage with the range and the elevation advantage they had. His chest plate read "Demon".

The other two wore armour different than the others, but it was still the titan armour everyone wears in XCOM as her call sign was "Rhino". However these two were Gene Troopers. One of them was a woman who wore orange armour and carried an Alloy cannon much like Mad Man showing she was an Assault much like myself. Her name was Rosario Moreno.

The last one was Shaun Hall. He wore Purple and Orange colours on his armour and had a backwards cap on his head, I found out the reason why he wore purple armour is that not only he's a Gene Trooper but a Psionic Gene Trooper. Which in XCOM are quite rare considering that you need to be gifted with Psionic abilities and go through Augmentation which makes these kinds of troopers very dangers in the field with the amount of abilities they have on hand. Everyone called him "Mack".

"Squad Attention!" Hulk ordered as the troops stood at attention in our presence. "Alcatraz this is your new squad, now when you are out in the field your call sign will be strike-2. Now I'm sure you already know who you've picked for your new team. But knowing you you'd want to know them personally, I'll leave you to it, deployment in 10 with third recon, good luck". He stated to me before walking out.

"Alright squad since you'll be following my lead I hope we can work together much like my old one. Now I've only seen what I needed in your files but I let actions speak louder than words and a profile only tells part of the story. Now, finish getting yourselves suited up and get ready to move out". I ordered.

"What will the mission be sir?" The other Australian in the room asked me, and on her chest plate read "Smokes" with the Support symbol on it.

"We're to establish contact with the locals and friendly relations with them. What we'll find is unknown, but considering what we've been facing you might have some idea". I replied. "Now, get yourselves geared up and meet me at the Humvees with Third Recon Dismissed". I stated as I then walked out but was stopped by Shaojie who had a smile on his face.

"You didn't just assign me to your squad to keep an eye on me did you?" He asked me.

"Well you do have the tendency to chuck grenades whenever you have the chance". I smiled back and grasped his hand tightly and pulled him in for a bro hug before separating. "With the history we had together, why wouldn't I bring you with me mate?"

"True, but you never really needed me to bail you out of trouble when you look for it". He smiled.

"Hey trouble finds me". I defended but Shaojie had a shit eating grin on his face while laughing. "Well I'll meet you outside, get yourself ready". I said to him and nodded in returned to get himself prepped for the mission ahead.

* * *

As Third Recon was assembled and were mounting up I had my squad spread out between the various vehicles we had at our disposal. Rhino and Smokes were in the Humvee that carried some supplies that were JSDF and XCOM, Mack was in the armoured vehicle by himself since he was an expert in heavy weapons much like Chilong who was riding with me in Itami's vehicle which took point and Demon was in the Humvee behind us.

This showed that there was diversity and both teams were spread out evenly within the recon unit. I was riding in the back with Chilong and two other JSDF soldiers, one of them was a Sargent and the other was a Medic of Itami's team. I saw that the Sargent was looking at me with interest.

"Is there a problem Sargent?" I asked casually as she was brought back to reality.

"I apologise Captain, it's just. I've never seen any XCOM soldier in person before. I heard you were total badasses in the war against the Aliens". She smiled and I chuckled in response. The JSDF Medic then got my attention.

"She gets like this whenever there's a soldier that has done feats such as yours Captain". She said with a small smile as I saw her name tag which read Kurokawa.

"Its fine Kurokawa, XCOM is actually quite admired whenever there are troops around people who idolise them. I'm no exception, but hey it's great to be appreciated every once in a while by civilians or even other defence forces". I stated.

"I'm pretty sure you have several good war stories of your own sir". Kuribayashi said as a matter of fact.

"Yea well, I guess you could say that. But just remember Sargent…" I dragged on for an answer.

"Shino Kuribayashi Captain" She answered.

"Well Kuribayashi, just remember the war is something that we XCOM don't really talk about in detail of what happened. It's quite the sensitive topic and some have even resigned from the project due to mental stress and PTSD". I stated which made her go wide eyed and looked down in shame by the looks of it. I guess she didn't want to disrespect the project, which I can understand why. "Shino". I said to her which caught her by surprise by call her by name and not rank.

"XCOM is a powerful force. But we're not invincible, but remember we're the toughest sons of bitches to bring down". I said lifting her spirits a bit as she smiled and nodded. "But if you're an Aussie like me, we're impossible to kill". I chuckled as I took off my helmet for the moment and set it next to me.

"Well, I can say it's truly an honour to work with you captain". Shino stated.

"Heh, rank doesn't need to be said when I'm around. Just call me Alcatraz, keep it simple". I stated and Shino nodded in response in which I smiled. I heard laughing and looked at Chilong who was smiling at me. "What?" I asked him.

"Seems like you have a fan my friend". He said never dropping that smile of his. I simply smiled as I rolled my eyes and shook my head lightly as I leaned back in the seat I was in. "Hey Itami how close are we to the nearest village? The team could stretch their legs a bit". I said to the Lieutenant as he rode shotgun while Kurata drove the Humvee.

"We're close, we'll be approaching the nearest village in a minute". He replied, we then came up to a village but stopped a safe distance so we didn't scare locals. We saw that the village looked quite but we knew someone had to be here. "Itami have your squad stay here, Kurokawa come with me, Smokes, Chilong dismount and let's meet the neighbours". I ordered putting on my helmet as we dismounted and moved slowly up to the main gate of the village and the area looked empty. I gave the hand sign to follow me as we slowly walked forward and saw one of the house's doors opened slightly ajar we looked over but we didn't raise our weapons but had them ready just in case.

I then saw a small head appear from the door noticing it was just a child.

"Stand down, it's only a kid". I said in false alarm as the others lowered their weapons. Then slowly the rest of the towns people came out one by one seeing as no one was being attacked. I then ordered the rest of third recon and strike-2 to come out of hiding and bring the vehicles up showing that we aren't a threat. I then stowed my X-9 on my back so did Smokes and Chilong. Itami then came over with a book which seemed to translate what the people were saying. It was the only form of communication going with these people, I had ran diagnostics of the language of what these people were saying so that it will be easier to find a better way.

I looked at the town's people and several small groups were whispering to each other, but I think their attention was mostly drawn towards the XCOM squad and myself since our armour made us taller and more intimidating than the JSDF. I think my helmet just added emphasis to the intimidation factor as well hell I'd be surprised if they thought I wasn't human but hey I don't blame em.

* * *

Hours later we were on the road again with directions from Itami as to our next location. I wasn't fully sure on what kind of friendly relations we had to establish but I think we might be off to a good start. I think.

"Man its nice our here, just like I hoped it would be". Itami said aloud.

"Oh come on Lieutenant we got beautiful scenery back home". Kurata stated as he drove the Humvee. "I mean for me I figured we'd see dragons flying around, maybe a fairy or two. I mean just look at the towns we've seen. It just boring old humans all over the place, I'm pretty disappointed".

"It's nice to be appreciated as a species Kurata". I deadpanned from the back of the Humvee, but fell on deaf ears.

"Oh yea that's right you got your whole Cat-girl thing". Itami said as if he remembered something from a previous conversation I wasn't a part of.

"A cat-girl, or a hot little witch? Yea I could definatly go for one of those". Kurata replied and I could tell this was getting weirder by the second. "So what about you got yourself a preference?" He asked Itami.

"Well, Uh. Yea Magical girls are pretty cool". He said with a smile on his face.

"Seriously? God your standards are low". Really Kurata?

"Hey don't you be talking about my waifu like that!" Itami warned. I then looked at Kuribayashi with a smirk on my face.

"Here's how you insult an otaku, the simple 4 words". I whispered to her. "Your waifu is shit Itami". I said with a smirk which made him look back at me.

"What did you just-," "You heard me! Yo waifu is shit". I said with my smirk getting bigger in which Itami just groaned in anger in which Shino wasn't even trying to hide her laugh and I did get a good chuckle out of it. Ah I think I can enjoy messing with him while I'm here. Definatly.

Hours later after taking another and getting back on the road again I was with Itami, Mack, Itami's SIC Kuwahara and Master Sargent Tomita in the back of the Humvee. However a Tomita raised a question that seemed simple for XCOM but not for the JSDF.

"By the way, what are we doing with gear that's ancient history? I mean our vehicles seem modern and up to date don't they?"

"Probably a cost management thing. Worst case we may have to ditch em and run like hell". Itami suggested.

"So we were given weapons we can afford to lose?" Tomita asked.

"Basically, I mean XCOM has no need to use laser or plasma weapons unless we really need em. But from what we've encountered so far there's no need for overkill by the looks of it". I stated getting their attention. "I mean we're not dealing with the Aliens we fought 10 years ago but medieval knights and dragons and all that stuff".

"Captains right. Never really need a Heavy Plasma cannon or Blaster Launcher when a simple AT-4 and M249 can get the job done just as quick against a legion of Knights". Mack said in a Texan accent supporting my point on the whole thing. We kept going until we came up to a river and then made a right turn. I've been going through the language that I recorded and managed to decipher a bit of it but still have a long way to go but I can make a simple conversation with the locals if need be.

However something got everyone's attention. I looked up ahead and saw a pillar of smoke in the sky and instantly knew there was trouble.

"A fire?" Itami asked aloud.

"Kurata step on it". I ordered as he didn't question my order as the Humvee gained speed. As we got closer to the source we saw that it was a whole forest fire. We dismounted and saw it was like looking at the gates of hell, but it wasn't which a good thing was it ain't. But this seemed like an out of control bushfire back home.

"Yep it's on fire alright". Kurata stated.

"What was your first clue?" Demon said with sarcasm as he held his sniper rifle tightly as he looked through the scope.

"Man, it's like a bloody bushfire back home". Smokes said taking off her Barret and wiping her forehead before putting back on.

"What could have caused it?" Itami asked the million dollar question.

"Contact, and it's a big one!" Demon said as we then saw what the cause was.

A Dragon. A fucking Dragon!

"That thing's like King Ghidorah with one neck". Kurokawa said as he saw the sight through his binoculars.

"You really are a classic aren't you?" Itami said with smile seeing the sight for himself.

"Why is that thing burning a part of forest? It can't be for the fun of it". Chilong asked as that got the most of us wondering why. "There has to be a reason". He was right if an animal like this is burning this particular area.

The Dragon was then leaving the area as the JSDF had their weapons at the ready. But I held up my hand to tell them to hold fire. The last thing we need is that thing turning on us. The metaphorical gears turned in my head and it hit me.

"A village is in there!" I said, as everyone gasped in shock. "Everyone grab the emergency gear, and get those fires out! Grab the medical kits and have them at the ready, Move, Move, Move!" I ordered as Smokes grabbed a few extinguishers and passed them around to the rest of the squad.

"You nuts?! You're going into that fire?!" Itami stated while pointing towards the flames.

"Our Titan armour is literally fire-proof. Besides if there's a chance there's survivors that can be saved. I'm taking it, if your gonna stay here fine. Doesn't bother me". I replied as my team and I mounted one of the Humvees and raced towards the raging inferno. But I looked back and saw that Itami's team were mounting up as well and were right behind us.

* * *

When the fires were out, the aftermath wasn't that much better. All that was left were ashes, burnt trees and destroyed homes that once stood here. Looking at this reminded me of the war 10 years ago, I used to see destroyed towns and suburbs likes this when the Aliens attacked and it brought up some bad memories for me and the rest of the XCOM troops present.

And seeing the bodies here just made it even worse for us. Some of the JSDF tried to ignore them but it was near impossible to do so.

Itami, Shino and myself were near a well just trying to process all of this knowing that your standing on a huge grave doesn't really help at all.

"As much as we should know the casualties, I really don't wanna know. For everyone's sake". I stated and the two of them agreed to let bygones be bygones. "Never thought I'd have to see one of these again". I stated to myself mostly.

"You saw sites like these when the Aliens attacked Captain?" Shino asked me in which I nodded.

"I saw towns and suburbs get decimated by the ET's assault and XCOM only had the time and resources to respond to one major threat around the globe. It just sucks that we couldn't do it". I replied to her and it looks like she decided to drop it. "We'd better report back to base and report our findings and hope that over grown iguana doesn't come back for us". I said as Itami threw a bucket down a well which made a 'clunk' sound getting our attention.

"The fuck?" I said as we looked down the well and Shino shined a light to give us a better look. To our shock we saw a young girl with long blond hair was lying unconscious at the bottom, then my defensive instincts kicked in.

"Smokes grab the med kit! We got a survivor!"

* * *

 **Well there ya have it, we've finally gotten to the end of the second chapter and 3rd Recon and Strike-2 have found Tuka in the well. Meaning that Rory and Lelei aren't too far behind. I'd like to thank you guys for giving me a warm welcome back and supporting me getting back in the saddle. Now like I said before, for any people who know GATE like anything, let me know if I'm getting the characters right since I'm still new to the anime.**

 **Still, can we please get a 3rd season?**

 **Dad's gone into rehabilitation and he's trying to get his movement back so there's progress. Still a long way to go. But I think we'll be ok if we pull through July.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to let me know your thoughts on the story. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	3. It just got hot in here

**Hey guys! and welcome back to GATE: Thus XCOM fought there!**

 **This took a lot of time since I was typing and watching the episode so I know what to out in next, it was a pain in the neck but it's done never the less!**

 **Now I read a some of the comments regarding XCOM and GATE. I am aware that a Manga always will be ahead of the anime but if I go off the anime it will be easier for me to write and stay on track with the story. At least I think...I don't read much Manga.**

 **Now If you haven't noticed, the Behemoths in the story are inspired by ADVENT's tanks in XCOM 2. There is a mod on Steam that you can control one, I kinda got the idea of XCOM having their own tank like transport, I believe that they could've made it something similar to ADVENT's design but replace the laser weapons with plasma weapons and i think it would've been possible.**

 **And also someone mentioned that I didn't really show the aliens attacked 10 years before the story and I understand completely. But I'll see if I can fix that problem later in the future.**

 **Now I'm sure you all know what will come next if the chapter has already given you the hint.**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

 **It just got hot in here**

Itami had tied a rope to the back of one of the Humvees and repelled down in the well to where the only survivor of the village was. I looked down and saw that the water was at least waist deep.

"Ok I got her!" Itami called form below I nodded and turned towards the driver and gave em the signal to start driving forwards slowly. As Itami was just about out of the well I took the girl from him and held her up bridal style so the Lieutenant can get himself untied from the rope that was around his waist. What I saw about her features was that her ears were more pointed than the average human and the first thing that came to mind.

"She's and elf?" I stated with apparent surprise in my voice. I then saw everyone else was shocked as am but I looked at them. "C'mon people get moving we got a person who needs medical attention, Move it!" I ordered snapping everyone out of their gaze and ran off to get the needed or the equipment. I stood up and walked up to the Humvee that pulled her and Itami out of the well and sat her in the back where Kurokawa and Smokes had everything ready for her to be treated, I laid her down and rested her gently in the vehicle and let Smokes and Kurokawa tend to her. I walk back to Itami who was emptying his boots that were full of water and I noticed Kurata was fanboying at the worst time.

"We found an elf! Not just any elf, a blond elf! Now that's the kind of thing I was hoping to find around here!" O for the love of-

"Really?" I said which made the two of them look at me and even though my helmet on, you didn't need to see my facial expression. "The way I see it, the poor girl just lost her entire village and possibly her family with her being the only survivor. Do you really think this is the time to start fanboying right now?!" I said to him with my voice rising as Kurata definatly felt ashamed of what he did after I had said that. I sighed as I walked over to him and took my helmet off.

"Kurata, listen close and I'll only say this once. I'll let this one slide, but if this happens again there will be consequences, so keep it to yourself. We clear?" I said scolding the JSDF soldier.

"Crystal". He said before gulping in fear. I sighed and walked away before heading back towards the two medics of both teams.

"How is she?" I asked them.

"Her temps are back to normal and she's no longer in critical condition". Kurokawa stated and Smokes kept monitoring the young elf just in case. "Smokes was quite the help and had medical gear I never thought was possible". She said.

"Well, when it comes to keeping the boys in good nick, I make sure I don't do it half assed love. Besides XCOM doesn't screw around when it comes to keeping people alive". The other Australian who was present said as a matter of fact. It was true, Smoke's record had one of the most rescued casualties in the field being either civilian or XCOM personnel in the field or medical centre, and she really does do her job very well. Plus us Australians never really know when to quit, and are pretty stubborn. Something I can vouch for.

"Good to know. We'll take her back and class her as a refugee, I don't like people to fend for themselves when they're in a condition like this. They're never make it on their own". I said as to what we were going to do with the young elf in our protection. "I'm not one to tell you two how to do your jobs, but make sure she's warm enough when we head out, any spare blankets would be good. Must've been freezing in that well with the water being cold as ice". I said as the two medics nodded in confirmation. I walked back over to Itami who had finished getting his boots back on. "We're taking her back to the base as a refugee, we'll be heading back to Coda Village and warn them of what has happened here, the last thing we need is a second village going up in flames". I explained.

"Good idea, that way we can give the villagers a chance to flee from the dragon we found last night". Itami agreed.

"Alright saddle up people! We're heading back to Coda Village to warn the townsfolk of what happened here let's move!" I ordered out loud as everyone got the message and ran back to the vehicles. "Let's hope we can save the people here before that dragon comes back". I said to myself as I then got ready to move out.

* * *

 **(Coda Village)**

We had arrived back at Coda Village and we saw the village people look in our direction as we dismounted from the vehicles. Itami had gotten his translation book out but I stopped him making him raise a brow at me.

"Let me do the talking, I managed to decipher the language enough to hold a conversation, it'll be easier for the both of us, let our boys back home we may need some help on standby, they should at least have interceptors here by now". I said to him.

"Be my guest". He replied letting me go and putting his book away in his vest and walking back to radio the base back at Alnus hill, I walked up without my on my head so it wasn't as intimidating and shows I was human. I then saw who seemed to be the Village elder waling up to me.

"I apologise for disturbing your village a second time but we have some grave news regarding the village people's safety". I explained to the village elder who he and the other people present were wondering what I was on about.

"What has happened?" He asked.

"Well, the settlement up north had been attacked, all of the housing was burnt down and its people were dead. We saw everything up close. It, it was nasty". I said sadly.

"My god. The entire settlement has been wiped out?" He asked shocking the villagers to the core.

"Yes. The cause was a big, fire breathing red dragon. We only found one survivor". I said him.

"A Flame Dragon". The elder paled after saying those words this seemed to shock the villagers more. I wish I had better news to tell them. I motioned him to follow me and I opened the back of the Humvee to show the elf girl we found. "Poor girl…she was the only survivor you found?" He asked and I nodded knowing that anyone else we found were killed in the attack.

"Can you help her? I'm not sure we can take her with us. There's pretty few options here". I asked the elder in which he shook his head in misfortune.

"We can't care for an elf, and besides we need to find a way to get out of here ourselves". He replied gravely.

"You're leaving? Why I don't understand". I asked him.

"Yes, once a Flame Dragon gets a taste of human or Elvan flesh it will be back for more". He said as the people were running around loading up carts of either their belongings or food.

"We'll help you out, besides we can't just stand by without doing something". I said to the village elder who shot his attention towards me in shock. "It's our job to help those in need, I'll have my team help in any way we can and escort you out so you can get some distance between you and that dragon". I explained.

"You would help us just like that?" He asked me and I nodded. "Thank you, for your generosity other worlder". He said to me in which I smiled.

"No worries, I'll get them to work, just get yourself to ready to leave". I said to him and he nodded and went off to do just that as I closed the Humvees doors and walked over to my team. "Let's give these people a hand team, c'mon!" I called them over as they got to work helping the townsfolk and Itami told those under his command to do the same and help.

"This is gonna be a long day". I sighed.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile...)**

As the evacuation was underway in the village, a house not far from the town two figures were loading up a cart of their own having gotten word that the village was being evacuated. One of them was a young girl with blue hair in mage robes and a small staff and an older short grey bearded man were readying what was hopefully the last of their belongings onto the cark which seemed overfilled by looking at it. So over filled that it wasn't certain that the donkey could pull it.

"We can't keep filling the cart master". The blue haired girl said to her master with no emotion in her voice as she looked down at her master as he had stumbled over dropping a whole bunch of said books on the ground and was slamming his hands and feet on the ground like a child.

"But Leilei I need to take my books with me! You hear me!" He said before stopping his little tantrum and looking up at the girl now known as Leilei. "Leilei we got to come up with something". He said to her.

"Certainly, the books that contain spells and incantations should be given the highest value". She said to him with no emotion still.

"Ah yes, you certainly are a genius aren't you?" Leilei's master said dusting himself off. "Why is there a dragon here anyway? Most peculiar, 50 years sooner than I expected". He wondered out loud to himself. As the two had finally loaded up the last of their things they mounted the cart and got ready to leave with the rest of the village. "What am I supposed to do without any sort of warning?" He said talking to himself until Leilei spoke over the top of him.

"Master we really need to ride". She said to him.

"Pardon me, how could you be so lewd? I'm too old to be riding a girl as young as yourself!" He said to her, but then laughed to himself before continuing. "But your sister, your sister's another story Bow-chicka-bow-," He never finished as Leilei sent a strong gush of icy wind his way and pushed him over.

"Hey! Magi is the world's most sacred thing and should not be used for trivial matters!" He shouted over the small blizzard his student made. A Leilei stopped they both mounted the cart and were now ready to join the rest of the village. "Ok, I guess we need to work on that sense of humour". He exhaled in exhaustion.

"If I don't have one it's because of your teaching". The student stated casually, the master said nothing in response to that. The donkey tried to move the cart it was meant to pull but was unable to due to the sheer weight making it impossible to move.

"We're not moving". Her master stating the obvious. "I don't suppose you overloaded the cart?" He asked her.

"You wanted all of your books master, you should have expected something like this". Leilei replied.

"Good thing we're wizards, let's just magic this out". He said raising his staff.

"Magic is the world's most sacred thing, is should never be used for trivial matters, your words if I remember". She said to him as her master knew she was right about that one.

"But I believe in this case we're out of options". She then used her own staff to make the cart float in the air as if it weighed nothing as the donkey pulled it with little to no effort.

"Uh, sorry". Her master apologised to her.

"Its fine, I've gotten used to it master". Leilei said accepting the apology.

As they reached the village they saw all the people's carts lined up and ready to leave, however the long line wasn't moving an inch and wondered what's the fuss is about.

"Huh? What's going on why are we just sitting here?" Leilei's master wondered.

"Master Kato, Leilei the road's being blocked and a carriage has broken down. Someone overloaded and snapped their axel!" One of the villagers cried to the young Mage and her master now known as Kato.

"C'mon people get that cart out of the way! Mack, Rhino give them a hand". Came a strange voice up ahead who seemed to carry authority. They both looked up ahead and saw several men in green while others wore different coloured armour that had glowing lights on them, who seemed to be knights of some sort.

"Never heard a language like that before". Kato said aloud.

"I've never seen clothes like that before". Leilei said adding to Kato's point.

"Kurokawa you and Smokes tend to any wounded!" The same voice called.

"Yes Captain!"

"On it sir!"

"Women? Who are also soldiers?" Kato said in surprise.

"I shall go and take a look master" Leilei said as she jumped off the cart and started running towards the front ignoring her master's warning. As she ran to the front of the line she saw that the cart had indeed been toppled over and the axel was busted, the horse was on the ground and was foaming at the mouth. She saw a young girl on the ground bruised and unconscious who was breathing a little harder than she should. Leilei knelt down to see her injures.

"Life threatening injures" She said to herself. Then two figures then knelt down with her and saw that two women, one of them was in green clothing and the other was in dark blue armour with a strange hat on her head.

"Looks like she has a concussion. And her ribs might be broken too". The woman in green said examining her inures before looking at her.

"If that's the case I can give her something for the bruises and the pain, a Nano-med kit will do the trick". Said the woman in blue armour as she pulled something off her waist which was red and white, and it seemed to spray some sort of blue mist on the little girl and within seconds the bruises started to disappear and her breathing was starting to slow down and become stable.

Leilei was amazed at the small device that the blue armoured woman had on her, it was able to heal several wounds and treat pain within mere seconds. Something that she has never seen before.

"Easy now sweat heart, you're gonna be ok". The armoured woman said to the young girl. "I checked the horse and its condition is rabies, we're gonna have to put it down". She said to the woman in green who nodded.

"Hey c'mon little lady, let the professionals take care of this". A man in purple and orange armour, but had no grieves said to her but she didn't even look at him as she was amazed by the two in front of her. A shrieking noise filled the air as she failed to see the horse above her on its hind legs in time as it was about to bring it's hooves down on her.

Several loud banging noises filled the air extremely quickly as the horse fell over with blood coming from its wounds and fell on the ground. It was dead. The sound came from a knight in green armour holding an old shaped staff she's never seen before with smoke coming from the end of it.

"Christ that was close". He said aloud before walking up to them and kneeled down in front of her. "You ok kiddo?" He asked her clearly concerned for her safety but she was still too shocked as to what had just happened. The only think Leilei could only say one thing as she looked at a group of people in green and two other knights, one in Black armour and the other in orange.

"These people, just saved my life".

* * *

 **Operation: Graceful Angel**

 **Date: July 1** **st** **2025**

 **CPT-Alan 'Alcatraz' Miles.**

 **Team: Strike-2.**

 **Location: Coda Village.**

 **Objectives: Establish contact and friendly relations with local inhabitants of the other side of the GATE.**

 **Escort residents of Coda Village to safety.**

.

"Hey Captain, how long do you think we're supposed to take care of these folks anyway?" Kurata asked me which indeed strike a good point. There should be nobles in the land that should be looking out for these people. But Itami stepped into the conversation.

"I asked about it". He said getting our attention. "I bounced it off the Village chief when we were talking. The lord over this area took his army with him and ended up part of the body count at Alnus hill". He then looked at Kurata. "We wiped them all out Kurata, all of them". He said gravely. I looked down and shook my head, knowing that the JSDF and XCOM were responsible for 120, 000 being killed at Alnus, this brought back more memories of the war a long time ago and let's just say I didn't get out of it unscathed, some soldiers left the project while others had to deal with the mental and physical scars.

"Kurokawa and Smokes had gotten the wounded out of harm's way and the road's clear. We'd better get going". I said to them. "Alright! We're Oscar mike people!" I called out loud as both Third recon, Strike-2 rushed to the vehicles. I pulled out a small metal box from my armour and looked at it for a brief moment before stowing away. "Maybe when this is over, yea". I said to myself as I then went to join the others.

* * *

We were on the road again with the caravan of Coda village's residents in tow, I was with Itami in the back of the leading Humvee with several people sharing the back and Kurokawa checking the elf girl's vitals.

"120 over 80. I'm thinking she'll be up and around pretty soon sirs". She said to us.

"That's good. But not sure she wants to". Itami said mentioning the caravan of people we're traveling with.

"Has anyone said where they're going?" Kurata asked.

"No, no not really". Itami said looking down.

"We'll we can only hope for the best that they'll be ok when this is over". I said trying to stay positive.

"Leading an evacuation effort is tougher than I'd thought it'd be". Itami said looking out the window.

"It never is mate, it never is". I said adding to his statement and he nodded in agreement. I then glanced at the people who were riding with us, a family of three were with us due to their wagon's axel being busted and we had to burn their stuff. Kurokawa had suggested we bring in more vehicles to solve the problem but Itami said that we were behind enemy lines already and we couldn't take the risk of getting the enemy's attention and resulting in a fight adding more to the massive body count we already have. Quite frankly I didn't want to think of what could happen if we did.

"Hey what's that up ahead?" Kurata said snapping me out of my train of thought as I then looked up ahead.

"Are those crows?" I asked with a raised brow as I saw the bird flying in the air in a particular spot. When Itami looked up ahead with his binoculars he reeled back in surprise before looking through them again.

"No way…Goth Lolita girl". He said which made me sigh in annoyance as Kurata had a look for himself. I then looked at the girl up ahead and saw she was holding a fucking huge ass halberd as if it were nothing, and the thing is twice her size! She than stood up and began walking towards us.

'This might be trouble'. I thought to myself. I then saw the kids jump out the back of the Humvee and the word they kept saying over and over was Oracle. "Hmm". I hummed as I got out myself and looked up ahead just in case, so I could hear the conversation from here.

"Where are you kids from?" She asked the children who seemed to be in awe of her presence.

"Coda Village ma'am". One of the kids answered her.

"We're running away from our village, it was attacked".

"The Flame dragon appeared so we evacuated". The villagers responded one by one to emphasis the situation. She then walked up to the Humvee and saw Itami in the passenger seat. I walked up as well revealing my presence to her and caught her attention.

"Is there something I can help you with miss?" I asked her, her response was a smile and a small giggle which sent a small shiver up my spine. She turned to the kid who was next to as she inspected the vehicle for herself.

"So who are these people you're with?" she asked him.

"They came and helped us, these are the good guys". She kid answered as she seemed more and more intrigued as she further inspected the Humvee, seeing as there was no need for horses to pull them.

"And you're certain they're not taking you against your will?" She asked him just to be sure, and the kid shook his head in response. "So how does this move without any horses?" She asked aloud.

"It's simple, yet complex". I said getting their attention. The Goth looking girl then walked up to me and looked up inspecting my armour and my weapons before looking at me. "Really? How so?" She asked me. I gestured her to follow me and popped the hood of the Humvee and the kid and the girl looked at the engine at it was giving off warm air and was rumbling at the same time and they were surprise and in awe that something like this was moving the entire vehicle.

"This contraption here is called and engine, it powers and moves various parts throughout the body of the vehicle". I said.

"Ve-hic-le and, en-gine". She said trying to pronounce the right words and I nodded in response.

"Watch your fingers, I'm closing it". I said as they took a step back as I closed brought he hood back down. "Although there's more to it, but however I must ask, what makes you stop by here in the middle of the road?" I asked her in which she just smiled before responding.

"Well, when word has gotten out that an entire village has been evacuated and the Men in green and their knights have been seen in the same area. It caught my attention, along with your vehicles as you call them". She said.

"It's very comfy, much better than a carriage!" The young villager added.

"Really? More comfortable than a carriage" She asked and the boy nodded as she then walked back up to Itami and gave off a smile that'll make anyone shiver. And Itami was getting very nervous very quickly. "I would love for you to show me, how comfortable the ride is".

…

Next thing I know she was on Itami's lap and he was trying to gently and politely tell her to get off but she persists. And in all honesty I couldn't help but laugh, and the rest of Strike-2 couldn't help it either.

"Oh, Oh god I can't, I can't even-," Mack said cracking up.

"Oh man my ribs hurt from laughing mate!" Smokes said holding her sides.

Like I said, they couldn't help it either, Itami then looked at me in desperation as I managed to get my laughter under control after taking a few deep breaths, but chuckled a little more but never the less got it together. "Miss, I don't mean to be rude, but could you please hop off my friend please?" I asked her and in which she smiled mischievously.

"Well since you asked nicely". She said getting off Itami as he then slammed his door and locked it within a heartbeat.

"I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Captain Alan Miles, what's yours?" I asked her.

"I am Rory Mercury, Apostle of the Saderan War God of Emory". She answered as I then realised she's practically a demi-goddess. It makes sense of those villagers were praying to her.

"Quite the mouthful". I said with my brows raised.

"But please, call me Rory". She stated with a smile.

"Ok Rory, would it be too much for you to come along with us?" I asked her.

"Well I would be delighted, I'm quite intrigued of you people what better way to learn more about you than joining you?" She smiled as I then guided her to the back of the Humvee I was in earlier and closed the doors as we had gotten in.

"Kurata, let's get this thing moving". I called to him and he nodded as then started driving again. I looked at Itami as he was still sweating. "Don't worry Itami she won't bite…much". I smirked as I gave off a little chuckle as he groaned before looking away as I still have the shit eating grin on my face.

* * *

As we continued to travel we reached a desert and which meant that the temperature had risen quite a bit, the Titan armour was able to keep us cool for a bit to make the heat tolerable but it was still hot to an extent that an Air conditioner would be nice right about now, Rhino and Mack had no gauntlets on their armour being Gene troopers and they were able to tolerate it a lot more than the rest of us.

"Fuck its hot, I mean it's a desert but, yea". I said as I wiped my forehead.

"Well deserts are known to be hot and dry". Kurata said from the front as I nodded in response.

I looked out the window Itami was staring out of and saw the long line of caravans behind us. I looked up to where the sun was and saw that there was something there. As I squinted my eyes I knew what it was.

"Fuck it's the dragon! ALL UNITS THE DRAGON'S HERE! WEAPON'S FREE, LIGHT THAT FUCKER UP!" I shouted through the com channel as I looked at Itami. "Have we gotten any support ready when we got back to Coda village?"

"They have several vehicles coming in to help, and it's heavily armed. Last I called they should be here by now". He said to me as I saw several machineguns firing into the beast. But our Heavy unit's LMGs and the .50Cal did little damage to it. The caravans had scattered to evade the dragon which wreaked havoc upon the villagers.

"Strike-2 Dismount! That thing's fire breath won't affect our armour! We can use that to draw its attention away!" I ordered as I jumped out of the back of the Humvee and my team did the same as well. "Spread out don't cluster up! Keep that flying fuck away from the villagers!"

"YES SIR!"

My team then scattered around the desert as the JSDF continued driving around it. Demon had already taken flight and fired his Sniper rifle at the thing's head but even that was armoured.

 _"Fuck! No way, that just happened!"_ The Sniper said as he pulled the bolt back on his weapon. Both heavies of my team were laying into it as best they can but it was met with the same result.

 _"XRAY'S Holo-Targeted, Minimal Damage!"_ Mack cried on the radio, and I saw that the beast had a holographic target shown for everyone to see. Even with the combined force of the JSDF and XCOM, we're still having trouble bringing this thing down. I fired my rifle into it's under belly thinking that would be at least less armoured but my rounds were bouncing off.

"Damn it! We could use any Plasma weapons right now, hell I'll even take Laser weapons if it means bringing this thing down!" I cursed. I then saw the Dragon look at me and knew its attention was drawn to us. "Strike-2 be advised that thing has eyes on us!" I called to them as I knew this is gonna get ugly. We all kept firing at it but the dragon had then breathed fire in my direction but I didn't run. I hunkered down and the flames had struck me.

* * *

The Villagers that were a safe distance away saw the green armoured knight get engulfed in flames as the dragon had breathed it's fiery breath in his direction, thinking that it was then end for him that he died protecting them from the beast. But when the flames had gone away he was still standing there as if it were nothing. His armour was completely unaffected and was smoking, and still had its natural colour.

"IT'LL TAKE A LOT MORE THAN THAT TO ROAST ME YOU OVER GROWN IGUANA!" The knight cried as he ran to join his comrades in battle.

The people were in awe that he was able to survive a blow that would most certainly kill someone, but he had just shrugged it off as if the attack didn't exists at all.

* * *

" _Strike-2 this is 'Big Sky', we're approaching the AO now laying down fire"._ I looked up and saw a Skyranger that I had known nearly all my life in XCOM fire it's mounted machinegun into the beast. The dragon was trying to swat the Skyranger away as it was on the ground but it didn't work.

"Man am I glad to hear your voice Big Sky". I said with a smile. I then looked over and saw a Behemoth roll in and started unloading Plasma into the beast doing some damage to it. It had deployed several MECs as they came from the back of the transport and unloaded their Mini-guns into it.

" _It's the 3_ _rd_ _Armoured MEC Brigade! HELL YEA!"_ I heard Rhino cheer as the MECs didn't stop firing their weapons into it and popped several Grenades as it was still on the ground, the weapons we had now were doing something but even they had trouble busting through that thing's armour. The dragon didn't know who to target, it targeted the Behemoth but it was pointless due to the endurance of the vehicle and tried the 3rd Armoured but was met with the same results as it attacked the JSDF vehicles and us.

" _ALCATRAZ GO FOR THE EYES! HIT IT IN THE EYES!"_ I heard Itami yell over the channel and my HUD zoomed in on the beast's head and saw one of its eyes was taken out by and arrow and saw that Itami's team were firing at the head trying to get a shot to its only remaining eye. I now know what he was getting at.

"TEN-ROUR ITAMI! CHILONG, SHREDDER ROCKET! MACK, FOLLOW UP WITH A HIGH EXPLOSIVE!" I ordered the two heavies as they prepped their AT-4 RPGs. I then saw on one of the JSDF Vehicles that they had also prepped an RPG. "LIGHT THAT MOTHER FUCKER UP!" I called as Chilong's rocket and hit the Dragon causing shrapnel to dig into its body and then it was followed up by Mack's which did extra damage which left an opening for the last.

" _CONFIRMED HIT ON TARGET!"_ Mack called as his and Chilong's shot hit their target.

But the third was going off course. "Ah shit it's gonna miss!" I said with frustration. Then I saw the craziest thing happen, Rory stood on top of the Humvee and threw her halberd into the ground next to the dragon as it made the ground quake. The resulting shockwave pushed the rocket back on course and struck the beast. When the dust cleared the dragon then started to fly off as it was left with its left arm dismembered and the other heavily damaged all the while being fired upon by Big Sky.

When the fighting had died down all was quiet.

"Holy, Shit". Chilong said as he lowered his M249 to his side.

"Too right mate to right". I replied as the action had come to a halt. I then got on the com to the reinforcements. "Hey Big Sky, I owe you and 3rd armoured a drink!" I chuckled as Mack had cheered along with the rest of the villagers.

" _Give it to the boys of 3_ _rd_ _Armoured, I prefer to be sober in the cockpit. See ya at home base Strike-2"._ He chuckled back as he then flew off and the MEC troopers had boarded the Behemoth and headed back home.

However after the battle we had to count the casualties from the attack. And the numbers weren't pretty, we had made a grave site of those who died in the attack and made sure that we had given them a place to rest. When night fell, special flowers were beginning to form and started to release purple lights which just added to the scene.

The JSDF, the Villagers had mourned for those who had died, and children broke down in tears.

XCOM had this just as hard, even though we were strong enough to fight off Aliens a long time ago, we fought off a dragon and won today, but we couldn't save every single life we encounter, this was a harsh reality we had to live in. We were still human to the core after all. All of Strike-2 had shed tears when I glanced at each and every one of them.

However we can't mourn forever, the people of Coda Village had begun to pack what was left of their caravan and got ready to leave.

I overheard Itami speaking about the people who have no families who had died in the attack, which left some problems which had easy answers in my perspective. The Village elder had come up to Itami as I walked up as well to hear what he as to say.

"I hate to seem heartless but we have our hands full trying to find another place to live". He said gravely. "We cannot stretch ourselves any thinner adding someone else".

"You're leaving? Without them?" I asked with a sad expression.

"Thank you. You'll always have our utmost gratitude". He said in farewell.

"Stay safe out there". I smiled as he nodded then the people began to walk off hoping to find somewhere safe to live. We all waved goodbye as the villagers did the same as they walked off leaving us with the ones who have lost loved ones to the dragon, I looked back to the said people.

"Alright so what are we going to do with the rest of them?" Kurokawa asked Itami and me.

"Don't worry, leave it to us!" Itami said with a smile making a piece sign to the refugees.

"We're taking every single one of em with us, and consider that an order from me to you". I smiled. "Alright everyone mount up! Alnus Hill here we come!" I called out as everyone got ready to head home. I had gotten in the back with Rory, The Mage girl from the village and the Elvan girl who had recently woken up.

"Hey Mack! Grab a jacket from the duffel bag would ya mate?" I called to the heavy as he tossed me an XCOM jacket and I wrapped it around the Elvan girl so she was covered up. "Here this should help cover you up". I said to her. "Everything's gonna be ok. Ok?" I smiled as she smiled lightly and nodded.

* * *

 **Well there we have it people chapter three finally complete.**

 **But let's be honest here, just because XCOM is with the JSDF doesn't mean things will get a whole lot easier. I wanted to show that even though Third Recon has Strike-2 with them, this shows that even XCOM's soldiers will struggle from time to time. However XCOM is known for adapting over time and will strike back 3X harder than before.**

 **Next time we will be taking the refugees back to Alnus Hill and getting them settled in.**

 **No I got no idea when the next one of these will be since it took me a while to get this up and it's 10 to 1 in the morning here in Australia. Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know your thoughts and opinions in the review section. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	4. Making the proper arrangements

**Hey guys! And Welcome back to GATE: thus XCOM fought there! Now this took me a bit since by the looks of things I'll be going off the episodes themselves and adding my own parts in them as well. However there will be my own chapters being put in here as well but they'll be a couple of chapters away, now I had gotten response from you guys that you want to see more of my "We Gaze upon the shoulders of Giants" story.**

 **Well I'm happy to announce that it's back in production! My partner jerejosh231 and I are making the next chapter as we speak. Just give us a little more time to get them up on our profiles in due time, just hang in there my friends!**

 **Now I'd like to thank all you guys for sticking around for this story and giving me the support. I'd also like to point out that I might be making a RWBY/Ben 10 crossover. If you're interested in these two coming together be sure to keep an eye out for it.**

 **Well enough outta me enjoy!**

* * *

 **Making the proper Arrangements**

When morning had come things started to go pretty smoothly. Alnus hill was in sight and we're nearly home, when I saw the base up ahead the walls were complete in the time of our absence and noticed several JSDF choppers on patrol in the air and noticed that there were two MEC-3 Paladins guarding the front entrance.

" _Strike-2 and Third Recon this is Watch gate, you that you coming home?"_

I let Itami know that I was going to take care of it by answering.

" _Affirmative Watch gate, be advised we have civilians and wounded on board, alert medical right away"._ I called back.

" _Copy Strike-2, Medical is being prepped as we speak welcome home Alcatraz"._

As the call ended the Gates opened as we drove past the MECs guarding it and went inside. As we drove in the people were in awe of just how big the fort is and the amount of structures all in one place. We drove by an area where several MECs of each different type were housed and some of the troopers there were even wearing the base augmentations and walking around as if it were normal. We then passed a massive courtyard where several flags were held up high in the air, each representing a country of the Council and even XCOM's logo as well.

The vehicle stopped which meant we arrived at our destination. I opened the back doors and gestured everyone to exit as I got out myself, each one of the people we had carried exited the vehicles and they were amazed to see everything before their very eyes. I walked over to Itami and got his attention.

"Lieutenant we better report to the higher ups about the situation". I said to him and by the look on his face he was dreading it. We then made our way to the HQ and present was Major Higaki waiting for us.

"Who said you could bring them here?!" The Major said to us and Itami was sweating bullets by glancing at him. But I stood forwards to speak up.

"It was mine Major". I answered and fully expected this guy to have a breakdown by the way he was acting.

"So bringing them was a bad idea?" Itami asked.

"Of course it was!" The Major snapped.

"It was either bring em with us or leave em to die. I made the choice and mine alone, Itami shouldn't be punished for doing something right out there". I stated.

"You getting out of line Captain, you better watch what you say". He warned me but I wasn't even scared a little bit by him.

"Itami isn't at fault here Major". I said to him.

"YOU'RE OUT OF LINE CAPTAIN!"

"No, _you're_ the out of line Major!"

We turned around and saw my old squad leader Hulk enter the office and walked up to the Major's desk.

"Need I remind you that XCOM takes orders from the Council itself, not you?" Hulk stated as the Major was now the one sweating bullets and gulped at the MEC Trooper's tone of voice. "The way I see it, Alcatraz has more experience than you in terms of combat in the field of both worlds the GATE is connected to, it would be wise to watch what you say towards one of my best soldiers because if you insist on thinking he made a bad call…well, you'll have yourself reassigned before you can say 'oops'". Hulk firmly stated as he turned towards us. "You did fine work out there, both of you especially you Alcatraz". He smiled as I smiled back.

"Thank you sir, how have things been since we've been gone?" I asked him.

"Quite as you'd expect, if you've seen the new installations that have been established. So tell me, what exactly happened out there?" He asked me with his mechanical arms crossed.

"The thing is sir we encountered a dragon that was basically bulletproof and immune to even light explosives. Not even the MECs mini-guns were doing the damage you'd expect. The only thing that does seemed to effect it are Shredder and HE rockets. The chances are we may need to have our boys equipped with Teir-2 weaponry, to be safe because bullets just merely pissed the thing off. The last thing we need is one of those things catching one of our patrols off guard, at least with laser weaponry we might stand a better chance, Tier-3 may be an option that's on the table after recent events". I explained. "The civilians we brought back with us lost their folks to the attack and had nowhere to go. Bringing them here will help their chances of survival". Hulk nodded a few times in agreement before responding.

"We'll have some rations spared from the quartermaster for the refugees and we'll establish some temporary tents for them until we can get the living quarters fully constructed. I'll send word to Central to get a shipment of Laser weapons sent through the GATE and fresh reinforcements, S.H. , MECs the works. For now both your teams get some rest, you earned it. Dismissed".

We both saluted before leaving the office and Itami turned to me.

"So…now what?" He asked me.

"Well we're both in charge of the refugees since we brought em here. C'mon let's give them a warm welcome, besides it's almost lunch". I said as Itami exhaled and followed me.

* * *

As lunch came around we had the refugees gathered and had various types of food on the table for them to eat. They had grasped the language called 'English' but there was still quite the gap and learning a new language is never easy. However I noticed that one of the refugees named Leilei has been learning our language ever since we had brought her back with us after the Flame Dragon attack, and she's was more in awe of everything we have more than anyone in the refugee group.

I saw her with Mack earlier and asked what kind of food we had and she was getting a grasp of what we eat on the other side of the GATE.

However her master, who I learned was Kato was enjoying the food we had as he was chowing down on the bread we had. Just seeing this made me smile at the fact that when the others had begun eating they were also enjoying the meal we provided for them, I walked off from the area and leaned against the trailer that the JSDF supplied and took out the small box I had earlier and opened it and revealed several joints of medicinal cannabis.

I took a small lighter out from my pocket and lit a joint before inhaling the substance then felt the substance go through my system and I felt myself become more calm and relaxed. Now I know what you're thinking, smoking this will definatly raise some questions on why I have this in my possession. My response will be that 'It's medicinal and can take it up with my medical record if you don't believe me'.

XCOM had the strings to get the best treatment they could get for their soldiers even if it meant taking that extra step no one will take. As I exhaled, letting the smoke come out of my mouth I let my mind drift and just relax myself for the time and not stress, I dunno why Medicinal Cannabis still considered banned in several countries to this day, the amount of medical research that can come from it can save lives. Sometimes I dunno why I even bother trying to talk some sense into people of politics, I'm no fan of em.

Save the Spokesman who is the complete opposite and sees the pros and cons of an argument that other would argue about. He's alright in my opinion and actually has the balls to take matters in his own hands at times of XCOM's activation.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I looked to my right and saw Leilei, Rory and Tuka who were looking at me, well more specifically at the joint in my hand.

"Something I can help you with girls?" I asked with the joint in my hand.

"I must ask, are you perhaps part Dragon?" Leilei asked in which gave me to process what she said but I lightly chuckled shaking my head in response.

"Heh, as awesome as that may sound, no. It's something that some people do back where I'm from, there are many types of these but this one is called a smoke, this one specifically is medical cannabis". I answered her as I sat on a nearby rock so I was at eye level with them.

"What does this medical, can-na-bis do?" She asked still going with the questions.

"Quite the curios little one aren't you?" I smiled. "Well, it's used to treat several conditions but it's still banned in some other portions of the world since it was used for other mean in which I won't go into detail". I stated Tuka got a closer look at me and inspected me to see if there were any condition she could see.

"I don't see any damage to you that I can see". She said and I took another inhale before blowing the smoke away from the girls.

"It's not physical treatment Tuka, more mental treatment in my case. One don't think you might be familiar with, but I could be wrong". I said before letting some smoke blow out of my nose before looking at them. "My condition is that of Post-traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD for short".

"What is PTSD?" Rory asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Hmm, how can I explain this in a way you can understand?" I muttered to myself before snapping my fingers and looking them in the eye. "Think of a scenario that was so bad it scarred you for life, and with those memories say if you saw a weapon you'd use in training but it would remind you of bad memories by seeing it and re-experience that event. It's not just limited to that, but it can even happen in one's sleep. There's also avoiding anything associated to the said event feeling hopeless, sad, down, guilt, anger poor memory concentration and many other things". I listed off and they were shocked at what this condition can do.

"Is there no cure for it?" Tuka asked and in which I shook my head.

"There's no cure for PTSD Tuka, most have left and were done fighting but others like me have ways of dealing with it. And you can see how I'm dealing with it. It's something that you just have to live with, it's not a pretty thing to have. I got it through a war we endured 10 years ago, and before you ask it's something that us people at XCOM don't talk about as much. Some other time maybe". I stated.

"XCOM? You mean you're not part of the Self Defence Force?" Leilei asked me and I shook my head.

"No, the people in armour are part of what is called the XCOM Project. We're our world's first and last line of defence against any threat that may be out there. We're allies of the Japanese Self Defence Force but XCOM watches over the entire world we have on the other side of the GATE, we have people from around the globe in our ranks meaning that there is no discrimination in the Project". I explained to them.

"For you to endure to a condition such as yours and still be able to fight on, you have quite the strong soul Captain". Rory said with a smile as she licked her lips which still sends a shiver down my spine.

"Uh, thanks Rory, and you don't need to call me by my rank, just call me Alan ok?" I asked with a smile of my own as I dropped my cannabis on the ground and crushed it beneath my boot, and the three of them nodded with a smile of their own.

* * *

After the meal we had given them, the girls wanted to know more about our weapons, they had followed me and Itami to the firing range and I handed them a couple of earplugs and in which they seemed a bit confused on what to do with them.

"Put them in your ears, it'll block out the loud noises up ahead, trust me". I said to them and they understood as they did as I instructed and we showed them various soldiers of JSDF and XCOM firing their weapons down range. XCOM was about to get large shipment of Laser Weapons in a couple of days so it'll be a significant upgrade and our MEC Troopers will be able to use Railguns, Mini-Guns were still helpful since they can cut a charging cavalry within seconds since Railguns need a few seconds before they can fire off another shot and are more precise weapons for destruction and not rapid fire lead spewing weapons that we're all too familiar with.

"So when did your CO say exactly when you'll be getting laser guns again?" Itami asked me.

"3 maybe 4 days. We weren't really expecting a giant dragon to be bullet proof and have the endurance of a Sectopod with a built in flamethrower". I replied to him as we then walked up to an aged man who wore an XCOM uniform whose hat showed the rank of Sargent.

"Alcatraz, good to see you son". He said with an American accent present in his voice as I shook his hand firmly.

"Good to see ya too Sarge, just have a couple of the refugees who want to know more about our weapons and how they work, this is Leilei, Tuka and Rory. Hope that's not too much to ask for right?" I replied as he looked at the three of them before looking back to me.

"I don't see why not, it's a trust thing you and the Lieutenant Itami are doing are you not?" He replied as he then turned his attention towards the girls. "I'm retired Sargent Lewis King, from what I've been told you three are curious on how our weapons function is that right?" He asked them and they all nodded. We all looked at one of the XCOM soldiers firing an M249 at a target and the rounds had completely shredded it apart making the girls reel back in shock. "Yea a Light Machine Gun will do that to the poor sucker on the receiving end". King said to em then gestured to follow him and we did as he then brought several weapons to an empty range and they were XCOM's X-9 Assault rifle and the sidearm we all carry, a shotgun, Sniper rifle and a weapon case that had XCOM's logo on it which made me raise a brow.

"What's with the case Sarge?" I asked him as he put a single finger up which said 'patience'.

"Now to start with the small and simplest is the pistol that everyone carries besides those who carry these". He said gesturing to the LMG. "But we'll get to that eventually, now we have several models built back home but they work all the same way with this class of weapon. Now all weapons we use require 'Ammunition'". He said as he held a small 9mm bullet in his hand and let the girls inspect it. "Now it may not look like much however going at high velocity into a target can do some serious damage to anyone not wearing proper protection. There is one thing to remember though this here is not what does damage at all". He said as he pointed towards the lower part of the bullet. "It's a round of ammunition, the very tip of the bullet is what kills you, and is the projectile. The bottom of the bullet is the primer and it ignites the substance in the bullet which is smokeless powder, and causes a reaction which causes the projectile to be pushed out the end of the barrel". He explained as he put the bullet into the clip and loaded it into the weapon.

I saw Leilei scribbling down notes in her book on what she was learning and I gotta say she writes quite fast.

"Now this is the weakest of what we have in our arsenal so far, it's more a backup weapon for when the main weapon runs out of ammunition". He said as he took aim at the target which was a ballistic gel dummy. "We use ballistic gel to give us a good representation on the human skin and how much our weapons effect the target. Observe". He then fired off several rounds into the gel before the weapon ran out of ammo and ejected the magazine.

We all went up to see the damage on the ballistic gel and when we showed the girls they were stunned that such a small projectile could pierce the skin.

"Remember that's one of the smallest things we have in our arsenal, and they only get bigger". I said to them. "Sarge fired several shots to the chest, which would have a man either bleeding out internally or killed on impact, either way it's a fatal wound". I explained to them and they were shocked that such a small projectile could do so much damage to a person.

"He's right, next we have is what you may have seen Alcatraz use when you were with him. This is called an Assault Rifle, this model is the X-9, only used by XCOM soldiers. Much like the pistol but this one works a like the pistol but has an added part to it". He said as he showed where the clip goes. "The magazine goes in here but before it can be fired you need to pull this little lever here called the receiver back to 'cock' the weapon so it's ready to fire, the weapon can't shoot without that being pulled back". King said pulling the receiver back and taking aim at the dummy again as we got a good distance away.

King pulled the trigger and the shots hit their mark and buried themselves in the gel dummy's chest. When we showed them the damage they went even deeper than the pistol bullets.

"The calibre we used for Assault rifles is much more powerful and more deadly than those of the pistol. The rifle's ammunition is much bigger and creates bigger wounds on impact to its target". He said showing the girls the calibre used for the various assault rifles around our world. "Now next is what we call a shotgun, this has various uses than the other weapons we have, they can be used to fire non-lethal ammunition but we don't have any to use for demonstration but we do use the most common of ammunition which is these". He said showing them a shotgun shell. "Now these types of ammunition and weapons aren't so good at a distance but up close? Dead with a capital D. These weapons fire small balls that are fired into the target but are spread out to cover a large impact area on the target". He stated as he showed them how the shell was loaded and loaded another before pumping the weapon and getting a bit closer to show them how much damage they can do. King fired the weapon dummy and the entire thing was knocked back by the force but was still standing, he then pulled the pump back and fired again and was met with the same results.

The Girls were getting more shocked at how much damage each weapon could do in the many situations that a normal Knight would be in and these weapons will make short work of them with little to no effort, even if they were wearing armour.

"Now you know how much damage can be done up close, we'll show you how we can hit a target at long distances". He said putting the shotgun down and picking up the sniper rifle which got the girls attention as to how we can hit the enemy from far away. "Now sniper rifles come in two variations, semi-auto which is where you pull the trigger and fire a single shot, and the other is breech-loading or Bolt action as it's also called, you fire the weapon then pull this lever back here". He said as he pulled the sniper's bolt back showing another round was ready to be fired in the chamber before pushing it back. "Push it back in and you're ready to fire again, but it must be done after every shot. Now sniper rifles are very deadly at long range as I've stated before but not only that they're very powerful and can kill a man with a single shot". He explained as the three of them heard that one shot can kill an ordinary man, just one shot.

King then took aim at the dummy and fired the round into the head of it and saw that it exploded leaving a chunk of the head with a huge hole in it, when they saw the damage they were quite horrified of how much power you can hold. Just glad that it's a ballistic gel dummy and not an actual person, cause it would've been very messy.

"Last is the good part I saved for last". He said with a smile before opening the case revealing an XCOM Laser rifle.

"Sarge I thought we weren't meant to get Laser weapons a few days from now". I said him

"True, but they sent a couple through the GATE for Strike teams, the large shipment will be for the rest of the XCOM personnel on site". He explained to me and I nodded in response.

"Now what you see here is a weapon that was designed to not take bullets, but fired weapons of pure energy". King said as the girls looked very intrigued by the weapon and its design. King pressed a button on the side powering the weapon up as a red energy ran through the middle of the weapon as it sparked and extended itself. "Now what you're looking at is a standard issue XCOM Laser rifle, like I said, it doesn't use bullets like the JSDF do but fires beams of pure energy".

"Man, kinda wish I had one of my own now that I think about it". Itami said aloud.

"Now it has the same concept as normal weapons but uses power cells, without them the weapon can't fire. We have various weapons like these like pistols and snipers and all and they work exactly the same as our bullet weapons". He said as Leilei was making more notes than usual which I can only assume that are on the Laser rifle. King then took aim at the dummy and pulled the trigger, a red beam of energy came from the front of the weapon and struck the target for a second or two before disappearing and revealing the target to have a massive scorch mark on the chest and was smoking. The three of them were in shock that a weapon like this could do as much damage as a wizard or mage could do themselves without even being such magic wielders to begin with.

"Now trust me when I say this, that isn't our most powerful weapon we have in our arsenal". I said to them which just shocked them even more.

"It's not your most powerful weapon? W-what is your most powerful weapon then?" Tuka asked in complete shock while Leilei was furiously taking notes in her book and Rory was very satisfied with the Laser Rifle's destructive power.

"Well the bullet weapons are Tier-1 weapons by XCOM, Laser weapons like the one you just saw are Tier-2, but Tier-3 are the most powerful but right now we don't have any here with us so we can't necessarily show you". I explained to the young Elf.

"With all these weapons, no wonder the ally army was devastated with such few losses". The young blonde said looking at the laser burnt dummy with awe and fear.

"To think, this was all done without the use of magic, but made with master craftsmanship". Leilei stated as she jotted down the last of her notes before closing the book she had.

"To have an army with weapons such as these you could defy anyone you wanted". Rory said getting a closer look at the laser rifle in King's hands.

"Well, if you three recall when the Flame Dragon attacked it was bullet proof, even the largest calibre weapons couldn't pierce its scales. The only way we could've made it flee was high explosives. We'll be having each XCOM soldier be equipped with laser weapons from now on since bullets aren't going to get us anywhere really". I explained.

"So you mean your soldiers are going to be wielding weapons like these the next time we're outside your fortress?" Tuka asked with wide eyes.

"Guessed right Tuka". I nodded in confirmation. "Well, it's getting late, thanks for the demonstration King, appreciate it". I smiled as I shook the Sargent's hand.

"No problem Alcatraz, you girls stay safe now". He said as we began to walk away from the firing range, leaving King to put the weapons away.

* * *

When the afternoon had come the JSDF had set up bathing rooms for everyone to use at any time, Leilei, Rory and Tuka were currently bathing in the women's bathing room and were enjoying themselves.

"Now this is divine". Rory said as she relaxed in the warm water. "I still can't believe that these self-defence force people set up an authentic bath in here".

"I never had a warm bath like this". Leilei said.

"Is that right?" Rory asked as she turned her head towards the young mage.

"I'm from the Rurudo tribe, we're nomads we're constantly moving. So my baths have always been cold". She replied. "Miss Oracle, is this new to you?"

"Please dear, call me Rory". The Demi-goddess stated with a small smile.

"You can call me Leilei".

"Well, in the temple there was a gorgeous Imperial style bath. But as an Apostle I've bathed in more rivers and streams than I care to count. So, I am enjoying the fact that I can bath in such a way it's kind of luxurious". Rory stated.

"They're going to do this every day, that's what Itami said". Leilei pointed out to them.

"Itami?" Rory asked but came to realisation immediately after. "Oh, the Lieutenant". But this had gotten Tuka's attention.

"Wait that was the man who saved me right?" She asked but suddenly turned away a second later. "It's just, ever since I was stuck at the bottom of the Village well. I wondered if he was the one who pulled me out".

"Yes" Leilei confirmed. "It was Itami's team as well as Alan's, however I believe Alan was the one in charge". Tuka looked at the two for a minute before looking down in thought while muttering Itami's name under her breath.

"I think you may be fully recovered". Rory said with a smile snapping the elf out of her thoughts.

"Losing your family and friends must have been awful. I'm sure you were in shock from all that weren't you?" Leilei asked her.

"I guess. I was, I feels as if people have been taking care of me since that very day. I don't know, if I feel like I deserve to be in a place like this right now". Tuka said with confliction in her voice.

"Sure why not?" Rory said giving her thoughts to her. "You and the other kids here, anyone who has no family to go back to". Tuka took in the Apostle's words and smiled back in response, knowing she was right about that.

* * *

The next day, things have been going smoothly and quietly in some time, I walked over to the refugee area and I looked over to see Rory and Tuka at one of the outside tables. But what caught my attention was that Tuka was still as a statue, I walked past the guard and walked up to them.

"Hey you two, how are you settling in?" I asked them but I only had gotten Rory's attention. The said girl gestured with her eyes over to Tuka and I nodded.

"Tuka?" She said getting the blond elf's attention. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing". She said shyly as I sat down next to Rory.

"Oh come on, you should enjoy this. Alan said that this is only temporary". Rory continued.

"They're making meals for us, making baths for us. It's much more lavish than I'm used to, but I…" She trailed of unsure of what to say.

"You can talk to us. Besides Alan's right here if there's anything you need to ask". Rory stated mentioning my presence.

"I mean no disrespect Alan but. We're going to need to fend for ourselves some day and my father always took care of me. All I can think, is that I'll have to sell myself to-," "Tuka". I interrupted her and gotten her attention while looking her in the eye.

"Tuka selling yourself is something that we never had to do, or have anyone else do. That had gone away hundreds of years ago and is not as common back where I'm from". I said to her as I placed my hand on her back in comfort. "You have nothing to worry about, besides you are right about one thing, you'll need to defend yourselves someday, but rest assured I'll help you when that day comes". I smiled and she nodded with a smile of her own.

I then heard some loud breathing behind me and saw someone in a JSDF hazmat suit.

"What is this?" Rory asked with a raised brow.

"It seemed safe enough".

"Wait a tic, Leilei? How do you know how to use a Hazmat suit?" I asked her as she took of the mask.

"You forget I'm a fast learner Alan". She replied flatly.

"Fair point". I shrugged.

"There's something I need to show you". She said to us as followed her to where one of the battles had been before we had the base fully up and running and way before we had brought the refugees from Coda village.

"Goodness that is a lot of dead Wyverns". Rory stated.

"Yea, poor bastards couldn't really get too close without being shot out of the sky by our AA's". I stated with my arms crossed.

"AA's?" Tuka asked.

"Anti-Air" I answered.

"We're free to take all the scales, the soldiers said they have no use for them". Leilei stated as Tuka gasped.

"Don't you have any idea what kind of price you can get for those?" The young elf asked me as I shrugged in response.

"I'd imagine a very high one. But As Leilei said, the JSDF and XCOM have no real use for them, however I might want to bring back a couple of samples for Doctor Vahlen back home now that I mention it". I said trailing off. 'I could also make some cool charms from them as well, like a necklace or something'. I mentally smiled. I had helped the girls extract as many scales as we could from them and had a total of 2 full bags each carrying 100 scales in them. I had asked them where they were going to sell the said scales and they had mentioned a city called Italica where it was a trade hub in the northwest from the Empire. I had brought up the subject to the CO's about the matter and they had given Orders to Third Recon and Strike-2 to see if the town is as it seems and in Hulks words, 'see if they'll be willing to play ball'.

Right now I was with Itami in the back of one of the Humvees as we got prepared to leave.

"So, we're a delivery service now?" Kurata asked with a brow raised.

"Quit you're bellyaching, it'll give them a chance to start supporting themselves, plus it gives us a chance to see how they do trade around here". Itami said to him. "Oh guess who got another update? Me!" He squealed to himself.

"And he's gone". Kurata muttered.

"We lost him mate". I sighed as I turned to my left and saw Leilei and Rory enter the back with me, but Tuka was hesitant on doing so.

"You alright Tuka?" I asked her.

"We're, going somewhere different right?" She asked me before muttering something under her breath I couldn't really make out. Kurokawa put a hand on her shoulder and smiled in reassurance.

"Just come with us". Leilei said as if it were simple. "We trusted them before right?" She smiled which was rare for me to see. "Not even a dragon can harm us, we'll be fine ok?"

"C'mon, we'll look after you". Rory smiled as well.

"You're in the best of care". I stated with a smile of my own. Leilei gave Tuka her hand and helped her up into the Humvee. I looked back at Kurata and nodded in confirmation.

"Let's hit the road guys!" Itami ordered as we then started to drive out of the base's exterior gates themselves.

"Next stop, Italica!" I called out with my smile still on my face.

* * *

 **There we have it fellas! Next time we'll be heading towards Italica! Now that Strike-2 is outfitted with Tier-2 weapons, aka Laser weapons they'll be putting on quite the light show when the siege chapter comes around. Now Like I said before or last chapter I can't remember, I don;t know when the next one will be posted. I'm a little all over the place at the moment with shit going on in my personal life.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story so far. A bit of feedback can go a long way!**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	5. Defence of Italica

**Hey guys I'm back with GATE Thus XCOM fought there!**

 **Now Like I said It took me some time and I kinda lost the inspiration a little bit but never the less I managed to get this chapter out!**

 **Now this chapter might seem short compared to the others but I'll see if I can rectify that problem the next chapter I post. Hopefully...**

 **But enough outta me I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see ya at the bottom!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Defence of Italica**

Ever since we've taken in the refugees back to Alnus base three individuals had gotten quite close to us quicker than I thought was possible after all the fighting that has been going on. I was referring to Rory, Tuka and Leilei, they had gathered a couple hundred Wyvern scales from the many battles against the enemy forces, and I had taken some myself making little charms out of em. Right now we're driving towards Italica which from the girl's information was a large trading hub from across the country and if we can get them to side with us it'll make things easier for when we spread the word of our existence and reasons.

"Hey Itami how far are we from Italica anyway?" I hear Smokes ask who sat opposite from me.

"Should be nearing Italica now". He called from the front of the vehicle. I glanced at the girls we took in who sat in the back with me one at a time. Tuka looked around everywhere just minding her own business, Leilei was talking to Smokes on how her Med-kit worked in a way she could understand and Rory always gave Itami a creepy smile every now and then just for shits and giggles which made me smile and shake my head in amusement. "Hey Alcatraz, you should see this". The LT said and I looked up ahead of us to see a large pillar of smoke.

"You sure that Italica is that way Itami?" I asked him and he nodded and gestured to the map he was holding. He wasn't wrong, Italica was up ahead and the pillar of smoke was a clear giveaway as well. "Alright, we'll need to speed things up no way that's normal. As soon as we're at the front door I'll know what to do next but in the meantime step on it Kurata". I ordered as the Vehicle began to slowly speed up and drive towards the plume of smoke. The closer we got the better we could see the source, as we managed to see what seemed like Italica we could see the damage from far away, the walls had been damaged and there were scattered weapons that seemed to be used not too long ago. "Something's not right. Convoy this is Strike Lead, hold position outside the walls at a safe distance". I ordered through the radio as all the vehicles came to a stop just outside the main gate, it was all quiet and nothing was really happening.

"Identify yourselves! If you are not our enemy come out into the open now!" Well that just killed the silence.

"So that's how it's gonna be huh?" I mused. "Alright then".

"Captain, what do we do?" Itami asked me.

"We'll comply for now. Rory, Tuka, Leilei and Itami are with me. Last thing we need is another massacre on our hands". I ordered as the said individuals dismounted the vehicles along with me. 'Let's hope we can deal with this peacefully'. I thought to myself as I put my helmet on.

* * *

If things couldn't get any worse, well, they just might. Princess Pina Co Lada along with Hamilton, one of her Knights of the Order of the Rose who was under her command along with Grey observed the other worldly carriages made from Iron. They didn't expect to have their kind make their way towards Italica so quickly and without warning after just fighting off a large force of rouge soldiers from neighbouring kingdoms gone rouge, this just added another problem to their list of problems.

Behind one of the Iron Carriages stepped out a Blue haired girl wielding a staff.

"That's staff of hers, only a wizard can wield one". Pina stated as she saw an elf then appear next. "And an elf? If they know how to combine their powers it could end up being a serious problem". But that wasn't what was shocking them she then saw someone much worse. "Rory Mercury's with them?!" She gasped quietly.

"Rory the Reaper, that's definatly not good". Grey added, they then saw a huge green figure which looked like it was made of iron. It stood much taller than the man in green that was with them. "What is that? Is that a Golem of iron?" Grey asked the two of them but didn't really have an answer themselves. They had few options, one of them was to consider the City lost due to the fact Rory Mercury is with them, however they don't fully know if these people are their enemies if they were they would've attacked by now. Pina's train of thought was broken when there was several knocks on the door which made them jump a little.

"If this group is not our advisories, then we'd certainly want them to join us". Pina stated as she made up her mind and began unlocking the door. When it was unlocked she opened the door fast. "Welcome to Italica Friends!" She greeted but the four of them just stared at her blankly. When it came to her she looked down and saw the man in green with a bruise on his head and was on the ground. "I-I, uh, I, that was me huh?" She said with embarrassment and the four of them nodded.

"Well that's one way to greet someone". The green giant chuckled while shaking its head and kneeled down next to the man in green. "You alright LT?" He asked his friend as he put a hand to the side of his head to hear him. "Yea he's fine". He said aloud. "If you're still hurting you're still breathing ya wimp". The giant then looked towards her and she felt uneasy. "Is it fine if we come in and get our friend back to his senses?" He asked her and she nodded as the giant threw the man in green over his shoulder and followed her inside.

When they were inside the people were fearful of the green Giant that was with them as he set down his companion on the ground and took his helmet off. The giant then took something from the man and opened it up and poured water over his face. The man in green then sprung up fully awake and looked around.

"Enjoy your little nap?" The giant chuckled which left her more confused to see how it was sentient as person. "I radioed the rest of the team and I gotta say the rest of Strike-2 had a good chuckle at your misfortune".

"Yea, yea laugh it up". The man groaned and then looked among the group of people present. "So uh, which one of you fine folks is in charge here anyway?" The man asked aloud as everyone looked towards Pina, Hamilton then stepped up.

"Everyone, you're in presence of her majesty, the third Princess Pina Co Lada! Show some Respect!" She called out. The group of individuals looked at her in with a small amount of confusion.

"Princess?" The giant asked.

* * *

 **Operation: Special Delivery**

 **Date: August 7** **th** **2025**

 **CPT-Alan 'Alcatraz' Miles.**

 **Team: Strike-2.**

 **Location: Italica.**

 **Objectives: Establish connections with the local trade hub in the city of Italica while delivering Wyvern scales.**

As we followed the one in charge who was an Imperial Princess name Pina Co Lada…yea kinda like the drink. We followed her through the palace of the city as it was all luxury and all that jazz, Pina then began speaking about this City we're currently in.

"This fortress city Italica stands strategically between the Tessaria and Appla highways, making it a commercial trading hub. For generations, it been ruled by the counts of Formal, Imperial Nobility. However the Count took ill recently and had passed away leaving a political power struggle between his daughters. The older two were married to other families but there was still a custody battle. They had a third sister Myui. She happens to be the only real successor to the family throne". Pina explained.

"Guess this sort of stuff happens in your world too huh?" Itami said.

"You understood her?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just getting bits and pieces of their language, maybe hitting my head gave me special powers". He replied as I merely rolled my eyes behind my helmet.

"Sure whatever dude". I said as Pina then began speaking again.

"And then the Empire sent troops through the GATE. All of our nobles were told to send troops from their Kingdoms for the campaign. In the end, none of them made it back. Public order in the city has deteriorated, with no soldiers or officials, its complete Chaos". The Princess stated which was pretty apparent from what we saw outside, we kept walking as we came to a huge set of doors. "Beyond these doors lie the ruler of Italica and countess of Formal, Princess Myui". She stated as the doors opened up and we saw-

"A kid?" I asked a little harsh than I intended, but luckily no one picked it up.

"If I remember correctly, she will be 11 this year". Leilei stated.

"She may be part of the family, but she has never been taught the violent art of leading an army. From here on I am commanding whatever's left of her Militia until she can". Pina stated.

"Oh well that makes sense". Itami said in which I nodded.

* * *

As we had been shown around the palace and been told what the situation was we all sat down to discuss what would be happening since we had arrived here.

"Let me get this straight, you willing to help us defend the city?" Pina asked us.

"Yea, I don't think any of the merchants here are in the mood to buy dragon scales right now". Itami answered her.

"Very well then. I'll have your forces occupy and guard the south gate". She said to us.

"If I may ma'am?" I asked getting her attention as I took my helmet off shocking her and the others besides our group, showing that was human like the rest of them. "I have squad of 6 including myself that can help hold other positions if needed, we may not be much in numbers but it's the quality that outmatches the quantity". I suggested.

"If you're troops are as good as you say they are, I'd like to see them for myself if that is ok with you". She asked me and I nodded in return.

"Just give me a minute to discuss the plan to them first and I'll let you know when we're ready". I stated as we all came to an agreement. Itami had given the rest of the team to enter the gates and set themselves up for the defence of the city. In all honesty I feel that the princess is trying to get rid of us and the bandits at the same time, I mean I get that we're enemies and all but doesn't the saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' quote not go round these parts? Because the way I see it, this is exactly how I'm seeing it.

Anyway…Third Recon and Strike-2 had dismounted the vehicles and took the time to stretch their legs and observe their surroundings. I had then overheard Itami on the radio requesting reinforcements on our position but they're a days out minimum, meaning the bandits might get here before they arrive. We'll just need to hold them back long enough for the reinforcements to arrive.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T MAKE IT BACK ITAMI?!"

Oh great the Major was going off his head again, the last thing we needed was that right about now.

"Yea…well…you see-," Itami stuttered before I gestured him to give me the mic.

"Pass it here I'll set him straight". I said to him as he then sighed quietly in relief before handing the mic to me. "Major? How are ya?" I smirked.

"Damnit Captain what did you do this time?!"

"It's not what I've done Major, it's what's going to be done. Now listen carefully because I ain't gonna repeat myself, tell the Colonel that we need reinforcements at Italica, a single MEC Trooper squad, Air support and anything that the JSDF can assemble within a few hours. If that's too hard for ya, then you can take it up with the Colonel personally, and I think we both know you don't want that…so what's it gonna be?" I stated as the line went silent for a moment.

"I…I'll make the arrangements". The Major said in defeat.

"Wasn't too hard now was it Major". I stated as a matter of fact before I hung up.

"How does he not scare you again Alcatraz?" Itami asked me with a brow raised.

"Him? Pft, I fought Mutons that were scarier than him by 100". I chuckled as I patted him on the back before walking over to my troops who were checking their weapons and discussing among each other. "Listen up boys and girls". I said getting their attention. "Princess Pina Co Lada, yes I am aware of that name…" I said as the troops got a good chuckle out of it before sobering up. Heh, sober. "Now she wants to see what XCOM's troops are made of and what we can do, even though she's the enemy as you might be aware of, but you will show the same respect you would give any other person. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir!" They responded.

"Very well, have the equipment ready and be ready, make sure we have defences up and running before sun down". I said as they then followed my instructions as I walked off. Now all I had to do was find Princess Pina and introduce her to my team, now I get the feeling she'll be sceptical of them since for times like these you have to overpower them with as many numbers as you can. Tactics like that don't work all that often anymore. Regardless I had found her talking with the one who I recall is Hamilton on the wall overlooking Third recon and glancing at Strike-2 every so often.

"So they're the men in green we've been hearing about. The ones who supposedly defeat the Flame Dragon". She said.

"Looks like they are". Pina answered.

"Are you sure it's safe? Should we let the rest of them inside the walls?" Hamilton asked the Princess.

"We're not in a position to be picky with our allies right now. If they say we're here to help we must believe them". Pina stated as a matter of fact.

"I couldn't agree more actually". I said getting their attention. "Also I'd like to point out that we didn't kill the Flame Dragon, we merely drove it away be severing its arm". I corrected.

"How did you do it?" Hamilton asked me.

"Let's just say it took a lot of explosive power then we drove it off and we managed to save as many lives as we could that day". I said to her as I then looked at the Princess. "We only just managed to send the thing packing. It almost roasted the majority of the Recon team, but never the less what matters still up for it, I can introduce you to my team".

"Please, lead the way". She said to me and I nodded before then walked off with the two of them following me, as I walked the three of us back to where I would be introducing them to Strike-2, Demon managed to get to me before I could.

"Sir, Itami had reported Scouts along his sector". He stated with his Laser Sniper in hand and I saw the girls glanced at the weapon but were brought back to reality when I spoke up.

"This is one of your men Captain?" Pina asked me and I nodded.

"Pina, Hamilton this is Abdullah Kharam or as we call him 'Demon'". I introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you two". Demon said simply as he tipped the front of his hat towards them.

"What is your role in your Captain's team, 'Demon'?" She said struggling to say his call sign, Demon might mean something else here or is actually a thing on this side of the GATE.

"I'm the squad's Sniper, I'm able to pick off targets from more than a hundred meters away at a high vantage point". He answered.

'"I don't see hitting a target from that kind of distance is even possible". Hamilton said as a matter of fact.

"Norma!" Pina scolded.

"It's fine Ma'am". Demon said to her. "From what I can tell, abilities like that wouldn't be possible around here, but I assure you it's possible". He stated before looking at me. "What's the go boss?"

"Get to a high vantage point and see what you can see up there, if there's any movement let us know. Make sure that Itami's aware of everything that he or his team may miss, we cannot let the bandits get the jump on us before help arrives". I ordered.

"Yes Sir!" He responded as the Jet Pack on his armour activated and he soared into the sky leaving the two Imperials shocked beyond belief at this point and I was merely chuckling at this. "Leave your mouths open any longer you'd swallow a fly". I smiled as the two of them.

"H-…how is that possible without any wings?" Hamilton asked me with shock being apparent in her voice.

"Well, the specialised armour he was wearing allows him to fly for a short time. But I can assure you all will be answered in time. Right now we have places to be". I replied as we kept going. As I guided her and Norma back to the squad all of them were gathered and facing me.

"Squad as you may know this is Princess Pina, and she has come here to see our squad herself". I said to them before looking at the Princess. "Ma'am I'll tell you how much our squad excels than the rest of us. First we have our resident Medic Beth Harris or as we call her 'Smokes' she's the best around when treating any medical injuries on and off the field. Next is one of our heavy units Shaojie Zhang call sign 'Chilong', he's an expert in anything that can make a big explosion".

"You give me too much credit friend". He said with smile.

"Next is our close combat specialist Rosario Moreno or we call her 'Rhino', and our other heavy weapons specialists Shaun Hall, or 'Mack' as we call him, he and Rhino are what you'd call Gene troopers. They're able to do things that no other normal human being can do, such as they both have much sharper reflexes, go invisible, and have a secondary heart…and I'm not lying about that". I said before they could say I was bullshitting them.

"Also Mack is what you'd call a Psionic operative as well. Meaning he's latterly able to do things with his mind, hell even read your thoughts". I said to them but Hamilton crossed her arms.

"You might say it is impossible Hamilton". Mack said shocking her with a shit eating grin. "The captain wasn't lying when he said I can read the mind". I then looked at the two of them and smiled.

"Told ya".

After we had gotten introductions out of the way we had both agreed that the squad will be split into 3 groups. Mack was with Demon due to them being able to manoeuvre extremely quickly. Smokes will be with Rhino helping Pina's forces just in case, and that left Chilong with me where Itami is. Itami had noticed a something in the Princess's tactics and in all honesty didn't think we'd see it, we're playing the decoy so that she can wipe us and the bandits out in one go. Clearly she doesn't know what the JSDF and XCOM are capable of.

I then saw Itami struggling to put on night vision on his helmet but this made me roll my eyes at his attempts to get it on.

"Itami dear. Why are you helping the Princess of an empire that attacked your homeland?" Rory asked.

"To protect the people of this town Rory". He answered.

"Plus there's also the fact that there are innocent people here that didn't wish for bandits to attack them, so it's what we do to protect those who can't protect themselves. That's what XCOM and the JSDF do". I added.

"You really meant that, wow".

Rory smiled.

"Of course we do why wouldn't we?" Itami stated, still trying to get the night vision goggles on his helmet and failing miserably. But Rory decided to give him a hand and held the helmet for him. "Do you care what's going on?" He asked the Demi-goddess as he started attaching the NVG on his helmet.

"Emory is a god of battle you know, with death and destruction come with the territory. But there is motive, it is the most important thing. If your purpose isn't righteous, then death and deception will sell you your soul". Rory responded as she put his helmet on his head.

"Well glad that we weren't bullshitting about helping these people, besides no matter what war you put me in I always protect those in need. And I'd do it all over in a heartbeat". I added getting their attention. "Plus I always save people first rather than fighting the enemy, that way there's not risk in killing innocents and then felling the repercussions".

"Is that so?" Rory asked.

"Yep, after everything we went through in 2015…I felt like I could've done more. Although what's happened, happened we can only learn from our mistakes and things we that could make better".

"What exactly happened in 2015 anyway?" Rory asked.

"Rory". Itami said getting her attention. "10 years ago back in our world, our home was invaded by beings from another world". He said lowly.

"Let's just say there is so much more beyond the sky of this world and ours, an endless void called space. These beings came from another world and invaded our cities countries and other placed around the world, earth's militaries were struggling to fight this enemy. But that's when XCOM came to the fight". I said to her.

"It's true. When I was still Corporal in the JSDF XCOM responded to an in progress abduction in Japan. They managed to save a lot of lives back then. But you can't save everyone". Itami said sadly.

"We managed to adapt and overcome our enemy and destroy the source of the invasion…a cost". I added looking down.

"What, what was the cost?" Rory asked dreading the answer.

"I lost someone I considered a brother, he sacrificed his life so that the rest of the squad could escape. He chose to give his life so that humanity could survive". I answered quietly wiping my eyes of the tears I had, I then gotten my act together and took a breath. "C'mon, let's make sure we're ready for the fight that's coming our way". I said as I walked off.

* * *

Night had fallen and we were waiting, and waiting, and waiting. But nothing was happening, however they should be arriving very soon. However the Princess's plan didn't really come to fruition as she thought she did as I just gotten a report from Rhino.

" _Sir! The enemy is at the East gate! I repeat the East Gate is under attack!"_

"Rhino you and Smokes hold them off as long as you can! Mack, Demon get over there and help them out, you are clear to engage!" I barked orders over the channel before looking at Chilong, who nodded in agreement.

"Why way over there!? We're supposed to fight them right here!" Rory wined as she tapped her Halberd on the ground.

"I got 03:11. They couldn't time it our any better could they?" Kurata asked aloud.

"Those bandits out there used to be regular army, they still know a thing or two". Katsumoto said to the young soldier.

"Chilong and I are going to reinforce the rest of Strike-2. If you wanna come by all means". I stated I put my helmet on and Chilong followed me towards the battle that was taking place. "Rory you're free to tag along if ya want!" I called back to the Demi-goddess as we both ran to support our team.

* * *

 **Operation: Special Delivery**

 **Date: August 8** **th** **2025**

 **Lieutenant-Beth 'Smokes' Harris**

 **Team: Strike-2.**

 **Location: Italica.**

 **Objectives: Establish connections with the local trade hub in the city of Italica while delivering Wyvern scales-Status Unknown.**

 **Current Objective: Defend Italica from bandit army until Reinforcements arrive.**

.

Damnit they just keep coming and coming! No wonder they were able to cripple the defences here before we got here! Rhino and I were holding the enemy back as the red lights from our weapons lit up the night with each trigger pull. Even if they had their shields up the lasers just burnt right through em. I kept hitting as many as I could but even with the two of us it will be too much for-

"Mind if we crash the party?" I heard from behind me and saw Demon and Mack who just arrived as our Sniper had taken to the skies and fired his Laser Sniper Rifle at all Archers to ease the heat off for a bit. Mack fired his Gatling laser at everything that was below us.

"Glad you fellas decided to show up!" I said reloading my rifle.

"And let you have all the fun? Nah!" Mack smiled as he fired everything into the enemy below us and rarely missing his targets with the amount of ammo he's burning through. We kept up the pace and I continued to hold the enemy off and saw a pin on the ground.

"Grenade!" Rhino shouted as she tossed it down below and making a good enough chunk taken out of the enemy force. I then heard more footsteps approaching from behind and saw Alcatraz and Chilong had joined the fray, the team is back together now by the looks of it.

"Strike-2 hold the line for as long as you can! Help's on the way! We just need to hold on long enough for them to arrive, give em everything ya got!" I hear the Captain shout over the chaos. With every enemy we killed 3 more take their place and it never seems to end no matter how many rounds we put into each bandit. I then noticed they were starting to get ladders ready and they were going to climb the wall.

"Pick them off the wall! Don't let any arrow go to waste!" I hear the Knight under Pina's command order aloud. As the archers fired, a huge gust of wind blew them away. I then noticed a green glow from far away behind the enemy's line.

"Alcatraz! There's a girls using some sort of magic in the distance!" I call to him and he saw it as well.

"There's no point in staying here! Chilong and Mack suppressing fire on that green glow! Smokes give us some cover! Strike-2 Fall back! I repeat fall back! MOVE IT!" The Captain ordered as I pulled the pin on a smoke grenade which gave us a window of opportunity to get some ground as the Militia ran with the squad covering them.

This is turning out to be a real shitty day.

* * *

 **Operation: Special Delivery**

 **Date: August 7** **th** **2025**

 **CPT-Alan 'Alcatraz' Miles.**

 **Team: Strike-2.**

 **Location: Italica.**

 **Objectives: Establish connections with the local trade hub in the city of Italica while delivering Wyvern scales-Status Unknown.**

 **Current Objective: Defend Italica from bandit army until Reinforcements arrive.**

 **.**

We fell towards the makeshift barricade the Militia had set up and the Bandits had gotten the gates open and then they came flooding through. My team was at the front ready to pull the trigger just in case, one of them brought up one of the people defending the wall and tossed him on the ground and I saw that he was already dead, several others did the same thing and I glanced at my team mates, if they were felling anything it was built up rage. Each one was seething seeing this barbaric act, they'd follow my lead…and I plan on showing no mercy.

However one of the militiamen pretty much charged at them and the rest followed suit making this complicated.

"Boss now what?!" Demon called to me. I looked around at all the fighting and I knew if I ordered weapons free there was a chance we could hit an ally. But if we don't we won't be able keep them all at bay, what to do, what to do?!

* * *

 **Well there ya have it, another chapter done and dusted.**

 **Now Someone asked me how would the laser weapons work and it got me thinking. I kinda see them being like the laser weapons in Fallout 4. Since Laser weapons are practically Mid-tier weapons they won't be the ones XCOM will be using throughout the story. The Upgrade to Plasma Weapons will come in time.**

 **Now next time, reinforcements are on their way to Italica to back up 3rd Recon and Strike-2. And let's jus say with XCOM involved thing's will get very bad for the bandits very quickly! Now I'd liek to thank you guys for sticking around for me to make this crossover, I was hesitant at first but with all the support I've been getting I can't thank you guys enough. It means a lot to me that you're still here reading my work.**

 **Thank you ;)**

 **Now I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me your thoughts and opinions in the review section. A bit of feedback can go a long way!**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	6. Wrath of Earth's army

**Hey guys and welcome back to "GATE: Thus XCOM fought there"!**

 **Now this chapter might be as long as the last one and might not be the longest, I honestly lost track of how many words were in the last one. Anyway I wanted to point out that I was thinking of making another story with another well known video game. Like XCOM and GATE, it has four simple letters.**

 **DOOM**

 **Yep, DOOM is going to be in the roster and being crossed over with RWBY! the details will be on my profile but I wonder how Salem will react to a person who has slayed thousands of Demons and has literally walked through hell itself? I guess we'll find out! ;)**

 **Now I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I'll see you down below!**

* * *

 **Wrath of Earth's army**

(Fort Alnus)

After hearing the report that 3rd Recon and Strike-2 are in need of reinforcements, XCOM had wasted no time in putting a team together. XCOM had gathered the 3rd Armoured MEC Brigade once more with 'Big Sky' acting as their transport to get them over to Italica without trouble. This time however they were more equipped for this than last time they were called, 2 MECs of each brigade were now equipped with Railguns should the situation need heavier firepower than grenades. Particle Cannons will not be needed until further threats have been addressed. However MEC's by themselves can do enough damage already.

The JSDF has decided to follow XCOM's lead and have air support units following their Skyranger to the AO.

Hulk Stood before each Combat team leader of their forces.

"Reports have just come in that 3rd Recon and Strike-2 have been engaged by the enemy at the city of Italica and are requesting support". Hulk stated. "Commander Colonel Kengun".

"Sir!" Kengun responded at attention.

"I want your air units to follow our Skyranger to the AO and provide air support for the 3rd Armoured MEC Brigade. They'll be storming the city walls and supporting our people on the ground, just keep the attention off them as best you can, the Skyranger will be loaded with MECs so you won't need to worry about it leaving your boys in the dust, they'll get there before your airborne units will arrive but you're priority will be to stop any forces from overwhelming their position inside the city". Hulk ordered for the Commander.

"Of course Colonel, we're ready to go sir. Just give us the word and we'll be there to back up our forces in no time". Kengun replied as Hulk nodded.

"Alright people mount up! I want our people up in the air in 10! MOVE!"

* * *

 **Operation: Special Delivery**

 **Date: August 8** **th** **2025**

 **CPT-Alan 'Alcatraz' Miles.**

 **Team: Strike-2.**

 **Location: Italica.**

 **Objectives: Establish connections with the local trade hub in the city of Italica while delivering Wyvern scales-Status Unknown.**

 **Current Objective: Defend Italica from bandit army until Reinforcements arrive.**

.

We were holding the line for as long as we could, good thing my team was consisted of two Heavies which made things a little easier but even they were running short of Ammunition, the squad was able to keep any of the enemy soldiers back individually but if they figured out they if we could be overwhelmed in numbers then it would be messy.

"Anyone who's still standing regroup behind the barricade and leave it to us! Your chances of surviving are low if you stay!" I called aloud and only some of the local Militia heard it as others stood their ground and were struck down one by one. I then glanced over to see one of Pina's Knights dead on the ground and I saw it was the one that was on the wall where Smokes and Rhino were earlier. As we cleared out the last of the ones inside we saw the rest of the Bandits still outside the wall. "Squad reload and get ready for another wave, ammo check!"

"I'm running out of ammo Boss, 2 left!" Mack called as he loaded his Gatling laser.

"Down to my last 3!" Demon called.

"Last Mag!" Chilong called

"2 remaining!" Rhino called pumping her Scatter laser.

"I'm out!" Smokes called as I tossed her a power cell.

"Last mag! Make it count!" I called to her as she loaded her rifle. "Itami where the hell are you? We're barely holding together here and we need reinforcements and we're running on fumes in terms of ammo!" I called through the comm channel.

" _We're on our way now! Rory just took off so expect her to be there before us!"_ Itami stated on the channel.

"Well took your time to get your asses over here! We won't be able to hold off against another wave for long! What's the ETA on those Reinforcements?" I asked him about the help.

" _10 minutes out! XCOM will be dropping the 3_ _rd_ _Armoured MEC Brigade, they're 2 minutes out!"_

"Man am I glad to hear 3rd Armoured will be here, just get over here as quick as you can!" I replied before shutting the com. "Ok everyone! 2 Minutes and XCOM's response will be here, just got to hold them off a little longer! Make your shots count and give em hell!" I ordered as we all got into defensive positions as best we could.

"The Enemy commander has fallen!" We heard on the very wall of the city. "Listen up men! Now, _this_ , is war! The murder and death that we sought at Alnus, which our fallen fellows never saw!"

"Well I guess that confirms that they're the remnants of the armies that attacked us". Chilong stated and I nodded in response. "Savages, they turn their attention to those who are weaker than themselves, and claim that they are strong in their own right…cowards". He seethed in which the entire team silently agreed with him.

"We will kill the enemy, then we shall die satisfied! That shall be our hymn to Emory, the dark god of war!"

My god will this guy shut up? As soon as I said that the bandits came flooding inside the walls.

"Well we'll give em a one way ticket to hell. Chilong, grenades! Mack Shred em up!" I ordered as Chilong stowed his weapon and then began tossing grenades and Mack had unloaded a shredder rocket in the middle of the mob cutting down the numbers by a substantial amount. The rest of the squad was careful enough to not spray into the mass of enemies and pick their targets wisely. I had loaded my last magazine into my rifle and made sure that the shots hit their mark but without ammo we'll be overrun and had to resort to side arms which I hope doesn't come to it.

" _Strike-2 this is 'Big Sky', heard you were having fun without us"._ I heard on the comm channel and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Glad you can make it 'Big Sky'. You always know when to show up huh?" I chuckled.

" _Flare for the dramatic my friend, dropping off 3_ _rd_ _Armoured now"._ He replied as he fired at the enemies down below getting their undivided attention as arrows bounced off the Skyranger's armour. 3rd Armoured had deployed one by one and had formed a line in front of the barricade.

"3rd Armoured be advised there are civilians behind the barricade, don't let them through if we want to prevent a slaughter". I call to them.

" **Copy Alcatraz, alright everyone hold the line and let nothing through!"** The MEC-3 stated as all of the brigade cocked their weapons and took aim. All of them supported Mini-guns while two of them had Railguns for extra firepower. The Bandits charged at the enemy while they were mowed down one by one, the tide was turning in our favour but I had saw several members of the Militia had been smashed by a spiked ball and chain. I tracked the source and saw a hulking bandit which was twice as larger than the ones we had seen.

" **I got this".** A red and white MEC stated as he took a few steps forward.

" **Show em what strength is really like 'Mustang'".** The Brigade leader staid to him.

The Brute of a Bandit stepped forward and swung his weapon at Mustang but he merely caught it by the chain and pulled him forward and charged his Kinetic Strike Module up.

" **Come here asshole!"** Mustang called as the KSM was brought into an uppercut and had sent to bandit flying back near the gate of the wall, even that didn't stop them from coming. However purple Pink MEC-2 and a grey MEC-2 stood forward and they both had Flamethrowers equipped to their MECs.

"' **Zed', 'Sheriff' torch em!"** The lead MEC ordered.

" **Burn!"** Zed called as he and Sheriff let loose their flames and had started burning the mass amount of bandits in their wake. However that didn't last long as the flames were blown away as Rory had made her entrance in the middle of the field. I better act now before it gets ugly.

"All MEC units hold fire, that girl is on our side! Repeat, that girl is marked as friendly forces!" I called out to them as they then took a few steps back towards the barricade. The scene was silent no one spoke a word when Rory had made her entrance and the only sound was the Skyranger who was now looking in Rory's direction but it just hovered in place. Then I heard the sound that was getting closer.

"Sir you hear that?" Mack asked me. I then tuned my ears and heard…music?

"Is that ride of the Valkyries?" I asked with a brow raised under my helmet, but my answer was led to an explosion at the wall's exterior and saw several attack choppers and transport helicopters flying overhead. I zoomed in on one particular chopper which had speakers on it. "Well…that explains the music". I stated with a shrug before tuning my comm. "All JSDF air units, we have civilians and the friendlies inside the walls! Eliminate any hostiles outside the walls!" I comm as I exhaled heavily and the squad seemed to relax a bit since help had arrived.

However as Rory was cutter her way through the bandits like it was nothing, I saw Kuribayashi down in the thick of it suing a bayonet on her rifle fighting up close like her. 'Shino you dumbass!' I thought to myself. "Chilong hand me your backup!" I called to the grenadier as he tossed me his pistol with a grin. He knew what I was going to do. I holstered my rifle and took my own out. "Stay here I'll deal with this". I said to my squad as I ran past the MECs and joined Shino. She had swatted her rifle against a shield and her bayonet had broken.

"Augh crap!" She said seeing what happened. She then tossed several grenades at the enemy which did short work of em and fired her side arm at several others. Rory had then stopped one of them from getting the drop on the Sargent and I fired both Pistols at Shino's other flank then gave a solid kick to another one which got to close.

"Shino if there's one thing you should know. Never bring a knife to a shield fight". I said. The three of us covered each section as we all stood back to back. As the three of us fought off the enemy in front of us Itami and Kuwahara had covered our blind spot. Rory with her Halberd, Shino with her pistol and rifle and me of course with dual laser pistols. But I then saw one of the JSDF choppers fly pas the wall and over us.

"Alcatraz! That chopper is making an attack run get outta there!" Itami called as he picked up Rory while Kuwahara picked up Shino and began running like hell, I wasn't gonna complain as I followed suit.

"Hey I can run myself asshole!" Shino called to Kuwahara.

"Oh quit bitching Shino and be thankful!" I called to her which shut her up instantly. I then looked back and saw that the chopper had fired off the mini-gun into the rest of the bandit forces and...Well let's just say they didn't stand a tenth of a chance against it as the chopper then fired rockets into the wall as well as one bandit who I assumed the leader had fallen off the wall and right on top of Rory's Halberd.

"OH DAMN! That's gotta hurt!" Smokes stated as the rest of XCOM cringed at the sight. Even me.

* * *

They weren't the only ones watching everything from relative safety. Pina and Hamilton along with the remaining Knights had watched the carnage that had unfolded. In complete honesty they were speechless at the wrath that had been brought upon the opposing army which left nothing but dead bodies.

"What…what, is that?" Hamilton asked clearly speechless of such events as she watched the flying horse of steel float in the air above the inner walls. However she didn't get an answer.

"Is this the gods mocking us? A power that denies pride, honour and everything else. Leaving nothing left in its wake. How are we to stand against such a force as this?" She asked to herself mainly. She then looked down at the men in green and the Giant metal Ogres that held the barrier on their own. "They completely wiped them out. All of them…every single one". She said to herself quietly as she saw the metal bird that had arrived earlier face her which put her on edge before slowly descending towards the ground.

After things had settled down the men in green along with their beast and allies had begun helping the people of Italica move the rubble, tend to the wounded and had some of the men responsible for the attack, or the ones who had survived in irons. However they took the time to mourn the fallen. Mainly Norma who had died during the battle.

"It's done". Grey said.

"To the very least, we can say the bandits are gone". Pina added.

"Yes it's a victory". Hamilton said.

"No it's not". Pina stated. "It's Rory, the Apostle of Emory and the foreign soldiers who won victory, not us. And the others, they're still the ones occupying Alnus hill, they're still our enemy". She said stating the facts. "All I wanted to do was save Italica, I fear I may have brought a fate even worse than defeat. Their flying weapons of steel and dark sorcery obliterated a horde of hardened bandits in seconds. If they were to turn their power against Italica…even I'd be-," She chocked before composing herself. Princess Myui would be forced to give up her position and be taken as their prisoner. And this place a vital crossroads of the imperial capital would be in the hands of the enemy and our citizens taken as their slaves".

"No they would never-," "Are you sure of that?" She said interrupting Hamilton. "You think they helped rescue this town so they could give it back? I don't have the power to refuse their demand. I might have to throw myself at their mercy. To lower myself to kiss their feet". She said the last pert mainly to herself.

* * *

 **Operation: Special Delivery**

 **Date: August 8** **th** **2025**

 **CPT-Alan 'Alcatraz' Miles.**

 **Team: Strike-2.**

 **Location: Italica.**

 **Objectives: Establish connections with the local trade hub in the city of Italica while delivering Wyvern scales-Status in progress.**

.

After the defence of the city we were brought before Myui and Pina who had agreed to talk about negotiations and for our compensation for defending Italica. I had been told by Hulk that this will be a neutral ground where no fighting will occur and any action breaking the agreement will be met with dire consequences. If we have our people here trading we can gather Intel and be able to establish other beneficial perks as well.

Hamilton then began to speak. "To show our appreciation of you coming here, we'd like to negotiate affair and equitable compensation".

"Very well". I responded.

"Article 2, is regarding all envoys as well as safe passage and their expenses. And Article 3 is regarding trade privilege and shopkeepers on Alnus hill. However we possess the right to captives.

"We understand that human resources are necessary for Italica's recovery. We'll be doing our part to restore it as a show of good faith and no harm is to come to the citizens, which much we promise. However we assure you that the captives are treated well and fair as any other human being". I stated.

"Treated well?" Hamilton asked.

"Like a friend, or a relative or someone familiar not treated as animals". Leilei translated.

"Would friends and relatives attack, taking up arms against a peaceful town completely unprovoked, looting and butchering them?" Hamilton seethed.

"Really? Or did you forget the fact that no one deserves to be treated like a fucking animal in a cage. How would you feel if you were imprisoned, huh?" I shot back with a level voice shutting her up and making her move on.

"Very well then, this will be all regarding the treatment of the captives, the rest address the withdrawal of your troops-,"

"Actually now that you mention it, there is one thing". I stated making her stop. "Since we're aiding in Italica's rebuilding we'll have a small combat unit stationed here. We are also aware that this is a vital trading point for the Empire and we'll be making our stay". I declared. But Pina didn't like that.

"You can't! Italica is vital to the Empire's economy!"

"All the more reason to be here. However we agreed for this place to be a neutral ground. Meaning no fighting will take place here whatsoever, any violation of the agreements will be met with severe consequences, and if we're not here then we only have the hill". I added.

"You can't have the hill either-," "Are you really going to say that now? I mean I'm sure you seen what we're capable of and I'd hate to think to aim our weapons at you. The way I see it we either split 50/50, or we take the entirety of it. It's all up to you to make the choice Princess". I said crossing my arms. Pina tensed for a moment before making her decision.

"Very well then, we'll agree to the terms of Neutral Ground". She said in defeat.

After the negotiations were finished we had decided to take several people back to Alnus for treatment and have homes given, much like the refugees from Coda Village. However Itami was…let's just say picky and we'll leave it at that.

"Her. Her. Her, and she might be useful". Itami stated picking the people among the crowd.

"The girl with feather on her head?" Shino asked aloud. I looked over and the girl she described had Green feathers on her head, arms and legs along with short pants and a small top on her, and I realised that she was the magic user from the fight. I wasn't going to deny that one in all honesty.

"What a surprise they're all girls". Kurokawa stated sarcastically.

"It's just a coincidence". Itami replied.

"Uh, huh totally not buying this". Shino added.

"Well it's still just a coincidence". Itami denied which made me shake my head and groan.

"Yea whatever bro". I said.

"Great glad we all agree". He smiled happily.

"Well, we simply can't leave the women behind enemy lines". Kurokawa stated.

"Yea, I'd rather keep em safe than be sorry for not doing anything". I said in which the Medic and JSDF Sargent agreed with me. With the rest of the JSDF forces beginning to pull out a Behemoth had arrived with another squad of XCOM troops to protect Italica to ensure the safety of the people and the construction crew that way we're set up in two places at once and the JSDF aren't stretched too thin for this. However I decided to address something that had been on my mind to a particular sergeant.

"Shino!" I called as she was with Itami and Kurokawa.

"Uh Captain I-," "What I saw back in the fight was that of recklessness and not only that you got in the 3rd Armoured line of fire and could've been shot. If this is all such a big game to you, an attitude like that will get you killed and shipped back home in a body bag. I've had enough comrade's die in the war and the last thing I need was you dead via friendly fire or by a fucking spear". I scolded. Shino had her head down knowing I was right and her recklessness was saved by me and Rory out there.

"The only way I'm going to put discipline in that thick head of yours is to have you and Itami know how to operate along with XCOM". I stated which made her look up at me in surprise.

"Sir?"

"Meaning you and Itami are going to be training under XCOM. But don't think's it's a walk in the park, you better be ready to bust your ass to make any progress". I said and Shino was jumping for joy as Itami got my attention. "Yes I mean you as well Itami, in all honesty you could use it and look at it this way, and you'll be prepared for when the shit hits the fan. As her CO make sure you and Kuribayashi see to it, we'll be starting when we get back". I stated I walked off leaving Shino in joy and Itami dreading for what I have planned for em.

As everything in Italica had sorted out and is able to run on its own until further notice, 3rd Recon and Strike-2 were now heading home. Leilei, Tuka and Rory had traded the scales with that being the whole reason we came her for, were now sleeping in the back of the Humvee where Kurokawa and I were sitting.

I then heard Itami Yawning aloud.

"Man I'm worn out". He stated.

"Not wrong there mate, even XCOM troops need rest, we're not invincible as we're made to believe". I said yawning myself. "Great, I knew yawning was infectious now I've gotten it". I said leaning back. However I was about to take a rest when the Humvee suddenly jerked forward bringing everyone's attention and waking the girls up.

"Kurata the hell man!" I called to our driver. "You're gonna give someone a whiplash dude!"

"We got more smoke on our two Captain". He called to me as I then looked at where he was looking.

"Again are you kidding me?" Itami said as he looked with his binoculars.

"Wait that ain't smoke, its dust". I said making Itami and Kurata look at me. "My helmet has a zoom function, never need to use Binoculars". I shrugged.

"Is it coming this way?" The Lieutenant asked as we saw the cloud of dust. "Can't get a clear view to tell what it is".

" _Alcatraz what's going on over there?"_ Chilong asked me through the comm.

"Give me a second to see what it is, we've got unknown contact at two O'clock stay inside the vehicles but be ready just in case". I comm back to him.

"Oh! Think I got it!" Kurata said.

"What do you see?" Itami asked.

"A tiara!"

"Yea sure ok-A TIARA!?" Itami exclaimed. Oh boy here we go again. And the two of them are Weebing out again…great. I got a good look at the source and saw several women in armour which were a complete match to the Princess's armour, and they had a flag with several different kinds of roses.

"Think that's the Order of the roses that the Princess was talking about?" I asked them. But they didn't answer my question as they came close to the lead vehicle.

"Eyes sharp, people don't do anything stupid and not fuck over the treaty ok?" I said through the comm channel. "That's the last thing we need". I muttered to myself.

"Where are you from?" The silver haired knight asked the vehicle from behind us.

"We're returning home from Italica". I heard Mack responded.

"Where's home?" She pressed.

"Alnus Hill" He answered as she then drew her sword and pointed it directly at him. I then heard the .50 Cal being cocked.

"Do not fire upon them understand me!?" I said strictly to all units. The blond knight grabbed Mack by his chest plate and pulled him towards her.

"It's you! You're one of them!" She said to him while the Psionic Gene soldier kept a straight face.

"Hey Hold on!" Itami called as he got out of the vehicle.

"Itami the fuck are you doing?!" I said to him but fell on deaf ears. "This is no time to be-," "My guy didn't just offend ya now did he?" He asked her as cut me off, the silver haired one pointed her sword towards him. Smooth move dummy.

"Don't even move!" She warned.

"Hey, just take it easy ok?" But he was slapped in the face by her and the .50 as well as two of the JSDF troops aimed their weapons at them.

"All units hold fire! Repeat don't you fucking shoot!" I called to them.

"No! Just get out of here go to the checkpoint!" Itami ordered as all the vehicles shifted it into high gear and drove off to the designated checkpoint leaving Itami behind. I merely took my helmet off and face palmed hard, that idiot is gonna get himself killed one of these days if he does stupid things like this.

"So, now what Captain?" Kurata asked while driving. I sighed as I shook my head before answering.

"We'll head to the checkpoint for now, I'll figure it out when we get there". I stated as he nodded in confirmation. 'I swear Itami you're gonna be the death of me'. I thought to myself.

* * *

Night had fallen and we were outside of Italica's walls once again. The small purple lights were glowing in the darkness making it easier for us to save using the lights on the Humvees.

"I dunno guys, he could be totally be dead already". Shino said without a care.

"Glad you feel that way Sargent". I responded sarcastically, which made her shut up instantly.

"But you have to admit Captain they were ruffing him up when we drove off". Shino said stating the facts…I can't actually fault her on this one.

"I'll give ya that but I don't think that's the case". I stated making everyone watching look at me.

"What makes you say that?" Demon asked with a brow raised.

"They'd most likely take him prisoner and try to get him to talk. Not that the info will help them anyway since we have guns and missiles and they have arrows, bows and swords". I shrugged at that last part.

"You sure about that?" My sniper asked me and my response was a brow raised looking at him.

"What, What did you say?" I heard Kuribayashi say which brought our attention and she was glaring at Kurata.

"Uh, I said the Lieutenant has nothing to worry abo-," "No that's not what you said!" She interrupted him.

"Kurata said that Itami happens to be Ranger". Tomita answered which just made Shino's brain melt and fall over backwards.

"Say what now!?" Demon and I said in shock.

"You're joking! There's no freaking way a jackass like that has a ranger badge!" She said still freaking out.

"What's wrong about Itami having one of these badges is it a bad thing?" Leilei asked with curiosity.

"Look it's not like we give em out to anyone! You have to be really tough to go through the training, then you have to capable of accomplishing afterwards! It's supposed to be a goddam honour!" She cried out making Demon and myself looked at each other with confused expressions. "Rangers are total badasses! And the Lieutenant is not a badass!"

Rory and Tuka just laughed at her misfortune.

"So that must mean he's stronger that he looks" Rory said.

"I'm really starting the question his life decision right about now". Demons said aloud.

"Trust me you're not the only one mate". I said standing up. "I don't see why it's a problem Shino". I said making her look at me all confused. "You're getting training that's 20X better than the Rangers anyway. XCOM doesn't cut corners with that kind of stuff and we pretty much train ya until you can't feel any bone or muscle in your body". I stated. "Besides our training makes theirs look like Yoga classes". She was about to respond but she just decided to let it go. "Alright we'd better get moving people, c'mon. Let's go bust the dumbass out". I stated casually as we then began walking down the hill, I feel like I should whip Itami into shape as soon as we get back to Alnus.

He's gonna be the death of me I just know it.

* * *

 **Well here we are, Italica is safe, and Itami has gotten himself captured...y'know typical Itami am I right?**

 **Now I somehow managed to get this done in nearly two days which is surprising. But however I'm not sure when the next one will be since shit going on in my personal life is all over the place. But I'll see that I can get what I can done when I can.**

 **On another note I've been playing a lot of Ghost Recon Wild lands lately and that I guess has been taking up my time so I apologise for that. Also DOOM has been doing that as well and I've been getting into a DOOM mood lately becuase of DOOM Eternal.**

 **AND FUCK IT LOOKS AWESOME!**

 **With that and I'm keen as a bean for Warframe's Fortuna update like everyone else. So I'm all over the place, and the plot bunnies are returning! Oh dear god! I fell that If I don't get them down I'll never be able to concentrate, so If any new stories I put up that'll be the reason. Anyway I've rambled on long enough, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter be sure to let me know your thoughts and opinions in the review section. A bit of feedback can go a long way!**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	7. Aftermath of Italica

**Hello everybody and Welcome back to GATE: Thus XCOM fought there! Now I've been meaning to get this done for a while now but the end bit of this chapter kinda had me stumped for a minute before making my decision. That and ARK pretty much took up my time so there's that too.**

 **Now I've been getting messages from you guys about the story going along with the cannon, and I understand completely, I was just a little worried of changing it up but I now know that I need to mix things up a bit. The end of the chapter will give you an indication on where the story will go next. IT may take some time to get me back on track but hey I'll manage to get there.**

 **So enough outta me and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aftermath of Italica**

As we approached Italica's for the second time we walked past the guards which composed of XCOM troopers armed with Teir-2 weapons and people of Italica's militia…or, what's left of it. We all walked through the streets and saw that more XCOM personnel were checking some supply crates, possibly building materials to begin for reconstruction of the city. We had gotten glances of the people who helped defend Italica, more of the worried kind. "Remember we came here to see Princess Pina and sort this mess out. Guns down people". I stated to them and Demon had stowed his sniper and the JSDF slung their guns on their backs. We walked up and made our way towards the household where we assumed Itami was…I mean he was taken by Princess Pina's Order of the Rose so it would be fair assumption that he'd be there and brought before her if medieval ways were like the way I thought they'd be.

We had gotten to the main doors and I then turned towards the group. "We ask for Itami, go in and I'll sort this out with the Princess. Got it?" I asked them and they all nodded in return. I then knocked several times on the door before it opened was the head mistress of the household, Kaine I think her name was. "Sorry to disturb you at a night like this, but we have reason to believe that-," "You must be Itami's people yes?" She said cutting me off and I nodded.

"He is being treated and given the best services. I can take you to him if you'd like". She said.

"That would be great, however I'd like to talk with Princess Pina if that's possible. Just so we can sort this whole mess out, last thing we need is any more misunderstanding than there already is". I stated and she nodded as she opened the door wider letting us all in. we then followed her down the halls for a minute or so since this place is huge before stopping at one of the doors. Kaine then opened the doors to reveal Itami bandaged up and being fed by…maids?

'When Kaine said the best services were given she wasn't kidding'. I thought to myself.

"Oh hey guys". He said to us as if it were nothing.

"The fuck?" Demon asked aloud.

"Just, just don't question it at this point in time mate. You'll lose ya sanity". I sighed. "Take the time to rest people, we've earned it". I stated aloud as I walked over to Itami while the rest were taking their gear off. "LT, for making a really stupid move I want to wack you over the head for but…," I dragged on.

"But". He said with a brow raised with uncertainty.

"I'll let this one slide". I finished making him exhale. "However". I said looking at him as I put my weapons and helmet down. "Pull that shit again and bust you up myself. And I can get away with it, clear?" I smirked which made him sweat bullets.

"C-clear". He stuttered.

"Good then" I smiled brightly patting him on the shoulder which made him wince in pain. "Oh take a teaspoon full of concrete and you'll be fine" I waved off as I sat on the side of the bed and looked among the group as they chatted amongst each other and the Maids. Kurata was making an ass of himself in front of the rest of the team but the Cat girl Maid Persia who I learned from Kaine as she guided us here, just laughed out loud at his antics.

The Bunny Maid Mamina was admiring Kuribayashi at how she managed to fight off all the bandits like she did when the morning came today. Hell she was even admiring Demon for being able to take out enemies from very far away with his Laser Sniper, from the looks of it they weren't used to this kind of attention and were a little embarrassed by it.

Leilei was in a conversation with the Medusa maid Aurea, from what I heard the young mage was curios on how the snakes she has as hair shed their skin. Which made me curios as well, and Medusa apparently don't turn people to stone when they are looked at in the eyes like the Greek Goddess Medusa…huh, what do ya know?

I then looked over to see the Human maid Mohmu chatting with Tuka about her current clothing, saying that it was very comfortable, I then looked around and saw Kaine admiring Rory of her holiness due to the Apostle simply being here, and I think Rory has heard this all before and was all too familiar, which made me chuckled a little to myself. I then looked around the entire room and saw everyone was happy, it's times like these that you have to make sure they last as long as you can make it and are quite rare to see in war time.

"I think we won't be need to be going anywhere any time soon huh Itami?" I said as I looked at him.

"Yea, I think we're pretty comfortable as it is". He replied.

"The Captain's right, we won't be needing a Dust of anytime soon". He added.

"Let's call tonight a cultural interchange". Itami stated and we all agreed on that. Besides the worst is yet to come or already has come and we need to take the time to enjoy ourselves a little more.

"Hey Captain!" I heard Kurata call me. "I was going to take a picture of everyone here if that's ok with you". He said.

"Eh what the hell. Snap away Corporal and be sure to get my good side alright?" I chuckled and his response was a wide smile.

"Yes Sir!" He replied happily. While setting up his camera everyone got close together and got ready for the photo he was going to take. The maids and the countess were confused as to what's going on, but the Corporal explained that he'll show them once he takes the photo. As we all got together Kurata took a few steps back to get us all in the shot, then a few seconds later we all smiled and a small flash went off letting us know that he was finished. He then showed his camera to Leilei and Persia who were very fascinated by the little device.

Shino was showing her phone to Rory was just as fascinated as Leilei and Persia were. I even saw the Countess being showed Demon's Archangel Armour and how it worked, with the ability to take flight really wanted her to know more about it. I then saw our visitor at the doors and who I saw made me go wide eyed and caught everyone's attention. "Oh good, lord…" I began but Itami spoke up.

"Out of all the people they let you in here? That's kinda hilarious".

"Itami I will punch you in the dick if you don't stop running your mouth". I warned making him shut up instantly I then turned towards the girl who I recognised as one of Princess Pina's Rose Knights. "What's the meaning of this?" I asked her.

"I am the second daughter of the house of Palestea! Do-do you have any idea what I went through and how I had to lower myself like this?!" She shot back leaving me more confused.

"Wait…what? What's going on?" I asked.

However the only thing that she did in response was a hard and heavy smack on the side of my face.

* * *

A few moments later everyone had gathered in the presence of a very angry Princess Pina, and it was all directed straight at the blonde girl who gave me a slap in the face. But that was nothing compared to everything I had gone through years ago.

"Alright, what's wrong with his face?" Pina asked clearly in a pissed mood.

"That was my doing your majesty". The blonde woman who I learned her name was Bozes from Pina when we arrived here. And from the look on the Princesses face she was in complete disarray and panic at the same time.

"Dear god how do I explain this!?" She said to herself.

"Ma'am I hate to be a bother but, can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on? Because some of us are kinda confused at the whole situation" I asked her.

"I…I wanted….I wanted this incident to lead to another battle between the two sides". She confessed. There was a rough 5 second silence before I was merely chuckling and shacking my head at this which caught her attention.

"That's it? Heh, well that's…well, the people back home probably wouldn't like that". I stated. "Oh and don't worry about the slap your friend gave me, I've been shot, stabbed, beaten, burned, poisoned, smashed through a wall…" I trailed on before getting back on track. "Well if I kept going we'd be here all day but the point is I've had a lot worse injuries than this". I said motioning towards the mark on my face. "Besides I feel like we overstayed our welcome in Italica anyway, we need to report back to the Council back home and give our report to them". I stated which made Pina even more concerned and fearful once I said that.

"Wait!"

This made us recoil back a little at her outburst, she then stood up and walked up to us.

"I…I would…" She began trying to form the words. Allow me to accompany you to Alnus Hill". She said making us go wide eyed. "I would like to I wish to apologise to your superiors directly for violating the treaty". Ok then that was completely unexpected. "Is that possible Sir Miles?" She asked me.

"Well, I think it can be arranged. Plus it's a step in the right direction". I replied. "I'll see what we can arrange for you and we'll make sure that this whole misunderstanding is over us by the time we get back". I stated.

"What would be expected of me to?" She asked.

A few moments later we had gathered outside the manor and I had called the convoy to roll up in front of the house and were ready to pick us up. I was sitting in the back with Leilei, Rory and Tuka on the opposite side of them and let Princess Pina and Bozes sit next to me, I had left my helmet off just so I could be a little less intimidating.

"So I guess the Princess is really coming with us isn't she?" Itami sighed.

"Sir? A message from Colonel Hulk, he said we can bring them in and treat them with all due courtesy". Tomita stated.

"Tomita give em our ETA, we'll be there soon. Let's get this moving Kurata". I said aloud as we then began to move out. As we drove off on our way to Fort Alnus the ride was kinda quiet and Pina and Bozes were a little nervous about this whole thing. I will admit it was awkward and all but Bozes had broken the silence.

"Princess! I can see it!"

"You mean we're already there? That was fast". She replied.

"Yea these are a lot faster than a horse, and save a whole bunch of time when traveling". I commented. I then looked at the training areas that were a little further away from the main base and saw several JSDF troops training with the issued Type-64 Rifles, and I think Pina spotted them as well.

"What are those strange staffs? Is everyone in this army a wizard?" She asked.

"No ma'am". I shook my head.

"They're not using any magic, those are weapons called rifles". Leilei said taking over for me.

"Those are weapons?" She asked shock.

"This is how they work, they have a specialist who showed us how they work. I'm sure he'll be able to answer any questions you may have, I've even written notes on them as well". Leilei stated.

"Yea, the three of them were just as curious as you two are, I think being shown how they work is a lot easier than explaining it. And before you ask yes each JSDF soldier uses these weapons quite well. It's the reason why each attack on our base was unsuccessful by Saderan army because they didn't understand it and took it for granted" I stated.

I then heard a rumbling outside and saw that several tanks were out in the fields.

"Those are called tanks, built for frontline warfare, and are able to take a tone of damage but there are one depending on the type, have different roles. These ones are made for purely attacking the enemy head on or striking them from far away". I explained to them. "The flying things you saw earlier are called helicopters, like the tanks can fit many different roles. Assault, transporting troops or a mix of both. It's the main force of our air superiority".

"But why would you need this power for your army to attack us?" The Princess asked me.

"The thing is that back home, if you attack one of us, you attack us all. One of our nations was attacked by your people and my unit and the country stepped in to help". I stated being dead serious.

"The force that went through the GATE was merely reconnaissance-," "Did reconnaissance involve killing innocent people for no reason?" I cut her off, she didn't speak another word after I said that. And by the look on her face she was completely unaware of the empire doing such a thing. We had reached the entrance of the base and were granted permission to enter. We drove past the same areas we went to before when we had brought eh refugees in earlier. Such as the MEC bay, XCOM barracks and others.

"Why are there so many flags?" Bozes asked.

"Each flag represents a country who is part of the council. The Black and Blue one? That's my unit". I stated which made the two Imperials sweat bullets. "However most countries are stronger that others, but after a certain event they all banded together and offered humanitarian aid to those who has suffered. It made us stronger than ever". After we had reached our destination Pina had grabbed my arm and got my attention.

"Captain Miles can I have a moment to speak with you?" She asked me.

"If this is about the other afternoon, don't worry about it. I have some briefings that Itami and I need to attend to, however Chilong will be able to see to everything you may need". I said walking off as Itami ran like the wind, clearly not wanting to get involved. "Fucking idiot". I muttered to myself walking in his direction.

* * *

After a small while, Pina and Bozes were guided towards the leaders of Itami and Miles both wore a uniform which showed they both held power in their own right. However the thing that they both caught was that the leader in the grey clothing had hands made of metal, but they couldn't be distracted now, Leilei was there to translate between the two factions so communication was easier.

"This is General Hazama of the Self Defence Force, and Colonel Felix Ruiz of the XCOM project". Leilei introduced the two leaders to them.

"Please have a seat". Hazama offered them as the four of them sat down. "I must say having you here is a bit unusual, so there must be something you want to discuss with us". He stated.

"Regarding the treaty, I'm afraid things have gotten off to a rough start". Pina replied. "I would like to apologise for that". Leilei had translated what she had said to the both of them before Felix spoke up.

"From what I gather from Itami and Alcatraz's reports you had failed to communicate with your subordinates at the time this treat was forged". The MEC trooper stated making Pina tense up.

"It's true, we've taken care of that". She responded.

"We're currently using you as an intermediary between our Council and your Empire. If this is causing you problems we're more than happy to reconsider the terms of the treaty". Hazama said.

"The treaty is fine as it is! I don't think changes are necessary". Pina replied a little too quickly.

"From what I gathered from Alcatraz your knight here gave him quite the slap in the face". Felix smiled making the two of them more nervous be the second. "But I'm inclined to believe him and he's not one for making a lie, so it's alright to not mention it in detail. Just a mere misunderstanding". Which made Pina and Bozes exhaled in relief.

"If I may ask Colonel". Pina asked. "What is XCOM? I thought that, Alcatraz as you called him was part of the JSDF".

"Ma'am, XCOM is a combat unit that works directly with the Council of nations back on our side of the GATE, and work outside the normal chain of command from any other military in any nation. And I could see the both of you looking at my hands". He said as if it were nothing with that smile of his, he pulled his left sleeve back and shocked the two of them to see that his entire arm was made of metal. "XCOM gives its soldiers the best equipment and training to surpass above else. Before you ask, I chose to have this done to me to fight an even bigger threat". He explained as he fixed his sleeve back up.

* * *

 **Date: August 9** **th** **2025**

 **CPT-Alan 'Alcatraz' Miles.**

 **Location: Fort Alnus.**

I was in my room after the debriefing that Itami and I gave to Hazama and Hulk, I was currently thinking of a decision I never thought I'd do again.

Going AWOL.

No this isn't the first time I've done this, I did this 2 years after the war with the Aliens. It's something I don't regret but I guess I had made a few bad calls that day, I ended up killing those who deserved for what they did and I stand by my judgement and morals. I had gotten word of it before we left Italica.

 _(Italica, 15 minutes before departure)_

 _I was getting myself prepped for our leave when I was approached by the Bunny maid Mamina and told me that someone was looking for me. I asked her who it was but she told me the stranger was that of her species, a Warrior Bunny. I then let lead me to this stranger who was on one of the balconies and under a hooded cloak I was introduced to a grey haired Bunny girl who then looked at me._

" _I was hoping for one of the men in green, but finding one of their knights is better than I thought". She said aloud._

" _Who are you?" I asked her._

" _I am a messenger of Queen Tyuule, of the Warrior Bunny tribe. And I am asking for your help". She answered. "My tribe has been attacked by the Empire and is at war. We've managed to hold them back, however they will return and we won't be able to defeat them and I fear the results will be horrible. As a messenger I have come to Italica as fast as I could to hopefully ask for the aid of the men in green, word has it that you defeated a Flame Dragon!"_

" _I'd like to point out that we drove it off, not kill it. I'm not sure we can help you". I said with a solemn expression._

" _Pleas you must understand! The army is led by Prince Zorzal of the Empire! If he were to defeat us he would have our people as slaves for his disgusting pleasure". She stated._

 _Now that got my attention._

" _You mean…Sex slaves?" I asked to be sure I was hearing her right. And she nodded, just hearing about this made me clench my fists in anger. I know what it's like to have dealt with people like that. "How long until they reach your tribe?" I asked her._

" _5 days. That's how long it will take to return". She answered._

" _If the army can't help you then I'll do it myself". I stated which made her look at me in shock. "Trust me this isn't the first time I've dealt with this kind of slavery"._

" _You mean…you will help us?" She asked being hopeful. I nodded in response._

" _However I need to get resupplied before I can help. From my time here in your world I can reach your tribe within four days. Which will give us time to prepare for the Empire. Rest assured. You got your help". I answered._

 _(Present)_

I know I'm going to get in a lot of shit for this…again. But fuck it, I've done it before and I'll do it again. I stood up and walked out of the room and went to get ready for what possibly seemed like a 1 against 100 fight but if there's one thing that XCOM is known for…it's that we don't go down without a fight.

* * *

 **Well there we have it and next time, we're heading to the Warrior Bunny Tribe! Now I found it kinda sick that a prince would do that to an entire village of innocent people but I need to remember that those were the times of Medieval and it seemed like a common thing back then so don't remind me. So just a quick question.**

 **Who wants to see Zorzal get his ass kicked? Anyone?**

 **Also I'm thinking of making another GATE Story but changing the location from Japan...to Australia...yea say it's unoriginal but I feel that when I look over to the list of stories I see several other countries replace Japan but I wanted to add Australia to the mix, do my Aussie Brothers and Sisters agree with me?**

 **Now I apologise if this was short since I'm kinda of in a spot of writer's block and it's pissing me off, so expect me to be slower than usual...yea. Anyway I ope you guys enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me you're thoughts on the story as a whole. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya Next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


End file.
